The Promise
by NaluCacu CukaCuka
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi di taman bermain. Apakah Uchiha kembar dalam bahaya? Mampukah Naruto menyelamat kan mereka? Chapter 3 setelah sekian lama...
1. Chapter 1

Aku kini sendiri. Merasa kan kesepian yang bahkan dulu tidak pernah terpikir oleh ku akan datang menghampiri ku. Kekasih ku meninggalkan ku. Meninggalkan luka yang mendalam. Membuat ku merasakan amarah yang sangat besar. Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa aku punya perasaan ini? Aku benci rasa ini ada hanya untuk disakiti. Aku membenci Tuhan karena memenuhi hati ku dengan cinta. Aku mengutuk dunia karena membuat ku bertemu dengannya. Aku mengutuk nya karena pergi meninggalkan ku dan aku mengutuk diri ku sendiri karena jatuh cinta padanya.

Kami berpisah karena sebuah janji. Janji yang mengikat kami membuat ku membencinya, marah dan kecewa. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Membuat ku berpikir, aku tidak akan pernah lagi jatuh cinta. Apapun itu, jangan harap cinta bisa masuk ke hati ku. Memaksanya terbuka dan menempatinya. Tidak. akan. Pernah.

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu, dan mungkin akan bertambah**

**Rated : T (Ane belum sanggup M)**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal, dll.**

_**The Promise**_

Seorang pria memakai seragam militer dengan berbagai macam penghargaan tersemat didadanya. Langkahnya tegas tanpa terlihat takut sama sekali. Menyusuri koridor pangkalan militer menuju tempat parkir. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sesekali mengangguk kan kepala jika ada yang memberi hormat.

"Kapten." Teriakan seseorang memanggil pria tersebut. Wajahnya segera menoleh ke belakang. Seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan lebih muda darinya berlari tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar waktu.

"Hah, hah, Kapten." Ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan nafas tersengal. Tidak lupa dengan tangan yang diletakkan dipelipis untuk memberi hormat.

"..."

Melihat si pria terdiam dengan menatap tajam wajahnya, sudah dipastikan kalau dia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Setelah mengatur nafas dengan baik, laki-laki tersebut mengatakan tujuannya memanggil sang Kapten.

"Kapten, Anda dipanggil Jendral Madara ke ruangannya." Lapornya.

Tanpa membalas laporan laki-laki tersebut, Sang Kapten segera memutar arah tujuannya ke ruangan Jendral di ikuti laki-laki tadi. Tak berapa lama, dia sampai tujuan. Menghadap pintu berwarna coklat di depannya yang terukir nama Madara Uchiha lalu mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Masuk." Sahutan dari dalam menyambut mereka.

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan rapi dengan meja kerja tepat di depan jendela sebelah kanan yang langsung menghadap tempat latihan militer. Satu set sofa tertata rapi ditengah ruangan dengan rak penuh buku dibelakangnya. Disebelah kanan terdapat pintu kecil yang diketahui sebagai kamar mandi. Namun, bukan keadaan ruangan itu yang menjadi fokusnya. Tapi, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri di depan jendela. Pria itu segera berbalik begitu merasakan orang yang diinginkannya sudah hadir. Sang Kapten dan laki-laki yang mengikutinya tadi segera memberi hormat.

"Akhirnya kau datang." Ujar pria tersebut seraya menuju meja kerjanya. "Tobi, tugas mu sudah selesai. Kembalilah ke pos mu." Lanjutnya ke arah laki-laki yang mengikuti Sang Kapten.

"Siap, Jendral."

Setelah kepergian Tobi, Madara lalu menyerahkan berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya. "Aku ingin kau mengawasi cucu ku. Namanya Satsuki dan Sasuke. Mereka sekolah di Tokyo High School." Jelasnya.

Sang Kapten terlihat membaca berkas di tangannya. Terlihat dua orang remaja dengan wajah yang serupa. Yang membedakan adalah jenis kelamin mereka. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. 'Masing-masing mendapatkan sepuluh _bodyguard_ untuk mengawasi mereka. Lalu untuk apa dia ada disana?'

"Aku ingin kau yang memimpin pengawasan secara langsung." Lanjut Madara lagi saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sang Kapten.

"Bukannya sudah ada dua puluh pengawal untuk mereka?" Pertanyaan yang tadi menghantui benaknya akhirnya keluar juga.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, itu saja tidak cukup. Mereka berdua masih bisa kabur saat yang lain lengah. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan kaburnya mereka kembali."

Menutup berkas yang ada ditangannya, Sang Kapten menatap langsung ke mata onix Madara. "Maaf, Jendral. Tapi, spesialis ku adalah menjinakkan bom. Bukan mengawasi dua orang remaja seperti cucu, Anda." Ucapnya menolak secara tidak langsung. "Lagipula, kenapa Anda memilih ku?" lanjutnya lagi.

Madara terdiam sejenak. Pandangan matanya teralih kembali ke arah tempat latihan. Terlihat tentara-tentara muda itu berusaha mengikuti instruksi pelatih mereka. Wajahnya yang masih awet muda terlihat sendu.

"Fugaku adalah putra tunggal ku. Harapan ku satu-satunya setelah istri ku meninggal saat melahirkannya. Apapun keinginan Fugaku segera ku turuti. Apapun itu. Tapi, hanya satu yang tidak bisa ku kabulkan..."

Sang Kapten tahu kisah itu belum habis. Walaupun dia tidak tahu untuk apa Madara menceritakan padanya, dia tetap mendengarkan.

"...Fugaku yang saat itu bekerja disebuah perusahaan, berkenalan dengan seorang gadis pelayan cafe hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta. Aku menentang hubungan mereka. Kami yang sama-sama keras kepala tidak ada yang mengalah. Hingga anak ku pergi meninggalkan ku untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya.

Seharusnya aku mencarinya. Tapi, aku memilih diam dan semakin sibuk bekerja. Hingga setahun kemudian datang sebuah surat dari Fugaku. Berisi foto lucu Satsuki dan Sasuke. Dia bahkan masih mengingat ku. Namun, aku hanya memandang dingin foto itu. Bagi ku Fugaku sudah mati. Aku tidak punya anak lagi. Ku dedikasikan hidup ku hanya untuk negara. Sampai kabar itu datang."

Madara masih ingat. Waktu itu Satsuki dan Sasuke berumur 3 tahun saat datang ke rumahnya bersama Mikoto, istri Fugaku. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka. Bahkan Madara tidak yakin Mikoto dapat bertahan dengan luka tersebut kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri. Tapi, mana Fugaku? Kenapa hanya Mikoto yang ke sini? Pertanyaan itu terus bergelayut dibenaknya.

"_Mereka menyerang kami dan membunuh Fugaku. Aku berhasil kabur dan langsung menuju ke sini. Tolong jaga anak kami. Mereka berdua adalah cucu mu. Aku tahu, Anda membenci kami. Tapi, ku mohon. Jangan membenci cucu, Anda. Tolong rawat mereka." Dengan susah payah, Mikoto menjelaskan tujuannya ke sini._

_Madara langsung terpukul mendengarnya. Anak kesayangannya di bunuh. Anak yang sudah dibesarkannya dengan susah payah meninggal tanpa sempat menemuinya. Seharusnya dia tidak egois. Seharusnya dia membiarkan Fugaku menikah dan tinggal disini bersamanya. Seharusnya dan seharusnya. Itu yang tertanam dalam pikirannya._

"_Siapa...? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Pertanyaan Madara hanya dibalas senyum lembut dari Mikoto. Dan tidak berapa lama dia sudah menyusul suaminya. Meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya yang masih terlelap. Tanpa mengetahui kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal._

_Madara memandang batita dipelukannya sendu. Cucu-cucunya begitu mirip dengan anaknya. Ah, tentu saja. Mereka pasti mirip karena ini memang cucunya. Di tatapnya kembali Mikoto. Menantunya yang sampai sekarang tidak diakuinya. Sebuah janji langsung terbersit dipikirannya. "Aku bersumpah atas nama kalian berdua. Sampai nafas ini berhenti. Sampai jiwa ini berpisah dari raganya. Aku, Madara Uchiha akan melindungi anak kalian berdua dengan segenap kemampuan ku. Itulah sumpah ku."_

Ingatan itu masih terpatri kuat dalam hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya. Dia tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak dan menantunya. Prioritas utamanya adalah kedua cucunya. Sumpah itu akan terlaksana jika Sang Kapten membantunya.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Madara menatap penuh keyakinan disana. "Hanya kau yang ku percayai dan mampu melindungi mereka. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan ini perintah."

Menatap sejenak ke arah Madara. Mencari suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya menolak hal tersebut. Sang Kapten hanya berdecih kecil saat tidak ada celah untuk menolaknya. "Baiklah. Tapi, aku akan membawa empat personil kepercayaan ku. Selain itu metode yang ku lakukan nanti tidak boleh di tolak. Dan ini mutlak."

Tersenyum kecil, Madara mengangguk menjawab permintaan pria dihadapannya. "Kalian langsung ke rumah ku. Disana ada kepala pelayan kami yang akan menunjukkan kamar kalian dan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Sahutnya dengan gerakan hormat.

Pria itu segera berbalik setelah urusannya didalam ruangan itu selesai. Tapi, saat dia akan keluar ruangan tersebut. Madara memanggilnya.

"Aku berharap penuh pada mu..." Pria itu menoleh ke arah Madara. "...Naruto."

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri disisi Jeep Wrangler berwarna hijau miliknya. Saat ini dia memakai T-shirt ketat berwarna hitam yang menampilkan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda setiap kaum hawa dan uke. Celana army berwarna hijau miliknya serta kacamata hitam yang menambah sisi keren dari seorang Naruto.

Selagi menunggu partner-nya datang, dia memilih menulis sesuatu di buku agenda berwarna coklat miliknya. Menulis apa yang dialaminya hari. Naruto memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Dia lebih cenderung bersikap dingin pada orang lain. Jika tidak ada yang penting, dia tidak akan bicara. Semua orang memang tahu sikapnya itu. Makanya mereka tidak pernah ambil hati akan sikap Naruto.

Naruto segera merapikan bukunya saat mendengar suara tapak kaki berderap menujunya. Menyimpannya dalam kantong celana army miliknya. Tangannya segera bersidekap saat melihat empat orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya memunculkan wujudnya.

Keempat orang itu segera meneguk ludahnya dengan berat saat melihat Naruto menatap mereka tajam. Walaupun memakai kacamata, hawa berat terasa pekat saat mereka mendekat.

"Maafkan kami, Kapten. Kami harus melapor dulu ke ruangan Yamato Senpai." Jawab salah satu diantara mereka dengan takut.

Naruto hanya menanggapi mereka dingin. Tanpa aba-aba sama sekali. Dia menaiki Jeep-nya disusul pandangan heran setimnya. 'Kenapa tidak dihukum?' begitu pikir mereka.

"Kalian berlari mengikuti mobil ku sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan." Perintah mutlak keluar dari bibir Naruto mengenai hukuman mereka.

Mereka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa adanya bantahan. Selama setim dengan Naruto, mereka tahu ada beberapa peraturan yang harus mereka ikuti. Pertama, tidak boleh telat. Kedua, ikuti peraturan dan tiga, jangan protes. Dan mereka cukup tahu diri untuk tidak protes akan hukuman dari Naruto. Kalau tidak, hukuman akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Dan mereka cukup sekali merasakannya.

Mereka berlari mengikuti mobil Naruto yang dipacu agak pelan. Sekejam-kejamnya Naruto, dia tidak pernah menghukum anggotanya lebih dari kemampuan mereka. Makanya, setelah lebih dari 100 km mereka berlari. Naruto menyuruh mereka naik ke mobil.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Madara satu jam kemudian. Pagar yang menjulang tinggi dengan lambang khas Uchiha dibagian tengah menyambut mereka. Salah seorang pria berpakaian militer yang memang ditugaskan disana menemui mereka.

"Selamat datang, Kapten Naruto." Tentara itu memberi hormat pada Naruto. "Buka gerbangnya." Lanjutnya dengan teriakan pada temannya yang berada didalam.

Mobil Naruto segera memasuki kawasan mansion. Halaman luas dengan mawar merah menyambut mereka. Suara decak kagum terdengan samar dari rekan Naruto. Setelah sampai di depan pintu utama. Mereka berlima turun dari mobil itu. Tidak berapa lama, pintu dengan bahan kayu jati itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria bersurai silver dengan masker menutupi wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Uzumaki-sama di kediaman Uchiha-sama. Saya Kakashi Hatake, Kepala Pelayan disini. Tuan besar sudah menelpon saya untuk melayani kalian semua." Ucapnya sembari membungkukkan tubuh. "Mari saya antar ke kamar kalian." Ajaknya kemudian.

Seketika raut wajah mereka berubah bahagia saat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Kakashi. Namun, secepat itu muncul dan secepat itu pula menghilang saat mendengar perkataan Kapten mereka.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin kau menunjukkan dimana ruang monitor berada."

"Baiklah. Mari ikuti saya." Jawab Kakashi seraya pergi ke ruang monitor diikuti Naruto dan rekannya.

Mereka menuju ruangan yang ternyata dapur itu. Sekilas memang tidak terlihat ke anehannya. Sama seperti dapur pada umumnya. Namun, mata terlatih seperti mereka tentu tidak dapat ditipu. Dan dugaan mereka benar. Kulkas mini yang terletak bersisian dengan kulkas besar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria memakai jas hitam. Membungkuk sebentar pada Kakashi dan bergegas pergi menuju lantai atas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jendral sepintar ini. Menggunakan pintu kulkas sebagai pintu masuk ke ruang monitor." Ujar seseorang di belakang Naruto. Mempunyai banyak piercing diwajah dan telinganya.

"Jendral mengantisipasi seorang penyusup yang bisa masuk kapan pun. Karena itu, dia menyamarkannya dengan bentuk kulkas." Jelas Kakashi. Dia segera mengajak mereka masuk kedalam ruang monitor.

Pintu ruangan bisa jadi kecil, namun saat didalam sangat luas. Naruto segera melihat ratusan monitor yang menampilkan seluruh kediaman Madara yang diawasi oleh dua orang pria. Hal sekecil apapun terekam jelas disana. Naruto tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah mengatur posisi kamera. Mungkin kaburnya cucu Madara membuat mereka semakin awas.

"Pain, aku ingin kau mengawasi ruang monitor ini. Keahlian mu dalam komputer sangat di butuhkan. Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera laporkan." Perintah Naruto pada pemuda penuh tindikan disebelah kirinya.

"Siap, Kapten."

"Hatake-san, dimana Uchiha kembar?" Tanya Naruto saat tidak melihat cucu Madara di monitor.

"Mereka sekarang berada di sekolah dan diawasi pengawal masing-masing."

"Apa mereka tahu tentang kami?"

"Tidak. Madara-sama ingin kalian semua yang memberitahu secara langsung."

"Nagato, Sasori." Panggilnya pada dua rekannya yang sama-sama punya rambut berwarna merah. "Aku menugaskan kalian menjemput Uchiha kembar sepulang sekolah. Dan aku ingin seluruh pengawal mereka berkumpul di ruangan ini nanti sore. Hatake-san, aku ingin jadwal kabur mereka berdua saat itu." Naruto melihat tiga orang yang disebutkan namanya tadi mengangguk. "Shukaku, ikuti aku. Kalian bertiga akan diantarkan Hatake-san ke kamar. Tapi, kalian harus mengingat tugas kalian tadi."

"Siap."

Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan monitor tersebut. Kakashi segera menuntun Pain, Nagato dan Sasori menuju kamar mereka. Sedangkan Naruto dan Shukaku memilih keluar rumah dan mengendarai Jeep nya.

"Shukaku. Aku ingin kau memasang sebuah chip ini di handphone Uchiha kembar. Aku juga ingin kau terus memantau kemana mereka pergi dan dengan siapa. Setiap sepuluh menit kau harus melapor." Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan dua chip berbentuk _card memory_. "Pindahkan dengan cepat data mereka ke chip ini sebelum kau tinggalkan di handphone Uchiha bersaudara."

"Baik, Kapten."

.

.

.

Mansion besar kediaman Uchiha memang luas. Penuh lorong yang bisa membuat tersesat. Pintu ruangan yang sama juga bisa membuat orang lain bingung. Mereka bersyukur tidak menginap disana. Kakashi mengantarkan ketiga rekan Naruto ke Paviliun belakang rumah yang dipisahkan dengan jalan setapak. Halaman belakang diisi oleh pohon pinus dan bunga lily berbagai warna. Cocok untuk mansion mewah Uchiha.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Paviliun minimalis dengan _design _yang luar biasa yang di kelilingi pohon pinus.. Atapnya seperti cangkang keong berwana coklat tua. Jendela berukuran besar terletak didekat pintu masuk. Menampilkan ruang tamu berisi sofa putih, rak buku, sebuah meja kerja dengan komputer.

Kakashi membuka pintu mahoni berwarna coklat itu dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Dan kali ini mereka tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Ruangan yang terlihat tadi memang sama bentuknya begitu mereka masuk. Yang membedakan adalah, lantai ruangan tersebut adalah kaca bening dengan kolam ikan dibawahnya.

"Huwa... Hatake-san. Kaca ini tidak akan retak, kan?" Pertanyaan kekanakan itu keluar dari bibir Nagato yang memang tidak lihat tempat kalau sudah muncul.

"Baka Nagato. Kau lihat perabotan disini. Lebih berat benda itu dari pada kita. Lagipula, kaca itu pasti lebih kuat dari badan mu yang seperi ranting pinus diluar sana." Pain yang tepat berada disebelah Nagato menjawab dengan penuh sindiran.

"Pain, aku kan bertanya. Jawab baik-baik bisa, kan?"

"Aku setuju dengan Pain. Kalau Kapten melihat mu sekarang, dia pasti lebih memilih kami." Sahut Sasori yang mendukung Pain.

"Hey, Sasori. Jangan ikut-ikutan, ya. Dasar penggila boneka berwajah bayi." Balas Nagato menghina.

Sasori yang hendak membalas segera terdiam mendengar deheman seseorang diantara mereka. Kakashi sedang berdiri disana, menghadap mereka dengan tatapan terhibur. Sontak wajah mereka memerah. Kami-sama, mereka malu sekali. Seorang tentara seperti mereka bertengkar didepan orang lain. Apa yang akan di katakan orang dihadapan mereka ini setelah melihat tingkah mereka? Kalau Kapten tahu, dia akan mencincang tubuh mereka menjadi beberapa bagian karena sudah membuat malu.

"Sebaiknya kalian ikuti saya. Dari pada menghabiskan banyak waktu sekarang ini hanya untuk bercanda sesama teman." Ucap Kakashi sembari melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke dalam ruangan.

Ada satu poin penting yang berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga mereka. Bercanda? Mereka yang saling menghina tadi dianggap bercanda.

"KAMI TIDAK BERCANDA." Teriak mereka bertiga ke arah Kakashi. Hah, hancur sudah _image_ mereka.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar teriakan mereka. Dia segera membuka ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu tadi yang ternyata sebuah kamar tidur. Nagato, Pain dan Sasori segera melihat ruang tersebut dan langsung kagum.

Ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu besar. Dindingnya di warnai dengan coklat muda. Ada seperangkat TV LED 40 inch disebelah kiri dekat pintu masuk. Ada _bunk beds_ di sebelah kiri dan _single bed _disebelah kanan yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu. Diantara tempat tidur itu ada lemari tiga pintu berwarna sama dengan dinding. Disebelah _single bed_ ada jendela jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang yang terletak dibelakang paviliun. Didekat jendela itu ada sebuah pintu putih.

"Hatake-san. Itu pintu apa?" Nagato yang memang penasaran, bertanya.

"Itu kamar mandi." Jelasnya. "Silahkan kalian beristirahat sesuai pesan Uzumaki-sama. Jam satu siang nanti makan siang kalian akan diantar oleh pelayan." Lanjutnya.

"Dimana Shukaku dan Kapten tidur?" Tanya Nagato lagi. Kali ini dia sudah meletakkan barangnya di _single bed. _Sasori dan Pain yang melihat itu juga segera memilih tempat mereka.

Kakashi berbalik dari kamar mereka untuk menghadap pintu dibelakangnya. Pintu itu di buka memperlihatkan kamar sederhana. Bentuk ruangan dan perabotannya sama. Yang beda disana hanya ada satu tempat tidur, dan lemari dua pintu.

"Ini kamar untuk Shukaku-san. Dan Uzumaki-sama ada diatas." Jelasnya.

"Dimana tangganya? Aku tidak lihat." Kali ini Pain bergabung. Mengabaikan pandangan sinis dari Sasori yang terlambat mengambil posisi di bawah.

Dengan diam, Kakashi menuju ruangan belakang. Ternyata disana ada _bar table_ minimalis lengkap dengan rak penuh minuman mahal dibelakangnya. Tiga tentara itu hanya tercengang menatap apa yang dihadapannya.

"Minuman itu pasti mahal." Sasori yang sadar duluan dari rasa tercengangnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang kaya memang beda." Sambungnya lagi.

Dengan senyuman yang tidak terlihat. Kakashi berujar. "Kalian boleh minum minuman tersebut. Paviliun ini khusus milik Madara-sama kalau sedang senggang. Dia hanya sekadar minum dan bersantai. Kalau waktunya tidur, dia akan kembali ke rumah induk."

Ketiga tentara itu hanya mengangguk. Didalam kepala mereka sudah ada rencana untuk menikmati minuman itu nanti.

"Kalian tidak ikut?" Suara Kakashi memecah beribu rencana didalam kepala mereka. Merasa aneh saat melihat Kakashi sudah ada di tengah tangga yang terletak di dekat _bar table_.

"Tangga itu kapan munculnya, Hatake-san?" Pain menyerukan pertanyaan yang ada dibenak mereka.

Kakashi hanya menunjuk seseuatu dibalik rak minuman. Terlihat tombol berwarna merah dengan tulisan _Aperi_ dan _clausa_ disana. Mereka yang tidak tahu artinya hanya mengangkat bahu dan melangkahkan kaki ke atas.

"Wow, kamar Kapten bagus sekali." Seru Nagato takjub.

Terlihat sebuah kamar tanpa pintu dan juga dinding. Hanya di tutupi oleh gorden tebal berwarna coklat dengan pemberat di bawahnya. Sehingga pemandangan sekitarnya terlihat. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ berada di tengah ruangan. Dibelakang tempat tidur ada sebuah teropong yang langsung berhadapan ke rumah induk. Disebelah kanan ada lemari besar dengan sebuah meja kerja disisinya lengkap dengan komputer. Bagian kiri ada sebuah ruangan dengan kaca buram sebagai dinding juga gorden tebal sebagai pintunya. Dan ketiga tentara itu menebak kalau ruangan kecil tersebut adalah kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak, seberapa banyak uang yang harus dihabiskan untuk membangun sebuah paviliun." Ucap Nagato miris.

"Tidak perlu menebak. Cukup kalian nikmati dan rasakan." Sahut Kakashi. "Sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Saya permisi dulu." Lanjutnya dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Dia benar. Cukup nikmati saja." Ujar Pain melanjutkan.

.

.

.

Shukaku dan Naruto berada dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Kali ini dengan pakaian berbeda. Ya, tadi Naruto dan Shukaku membeli baju yang sesuai dengan penyamaran mereka. Naruto dengan kemeja putih polos yang ditutupi oleh jas hitam dan celana bahan berwarna sama dengan jasnya. Sepatu pantofel dan kaca mata hitam juga menambah nilai plus pada Naruto. Sekarang ini yang terlihat bukan Sang Kapten, tapi, seorang pengusaha sukses.

Shukaku juga tampil dengan berbeda. Baju kaos hitam di tutupi jaket coklat, celana jeans hitam dan juga sepatu sneakers coklat dengan strip putih, membuat penampilan Shukaku seperti anak muda kebanyakan.

"Senju-sama. Maafkan saya karena terlambat. Ini seragam sekolah untuk keponakan Anda." Ucap seorang pria agak tua dengan jas lengkapnya memasuki ruangan itu.

Naruto mengambil seragam dari tangan pria tersebut yang ternyata Kepala Sekolah. "Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah. Anda sudah banyak membantu kami. Keponakan saya ini belum bisa beradaptasi. Jadi, tolong di bantu." Balas Naruto. Matanya lalu di arahkan kepada 'keponakan' nya. "Nah, Shukaku, pakai seragam mu. 'Belajar' yang rajin dan selalu 'perhatikan' apa yang di jelaskan oleh guru mu."

Shukaku yang sudah tahu maksud dari perkataan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku berganti baju dulu, Paman."

"Ah, ganti baju saja di kamar mandi itu. Sebentar lagi, wali kelas mu akan datang untuk mengantar mu." Tawar Kepala Sekolah pada Shukaku.

Shukaku segera beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disebelah kanan meja Kepala Sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolah.

Kali ini Naruto menyamar sebagai seorang pengusaha ternama Senju. Sedangkan Shukaku, sebagai keponakannya yang baru pulang dari Amerika yang ingin bersekolah disana. Sebenarnya 'Senju' bukanlah samaran. Itu adalah marga kakek dari pihak ibunya yang memang seorang pengusaha terkenal di Amerika sana yang juga seorang MenHan. Dengan memakai marga 'Senju', Naruto bisa meminta ruangan yang sama dengan Uchiha bersaudara. Ruangan yang berisi anak-anak berpengaruh di Jepang.

Naruto menyuruh Shukaku bersekolah disini agar mudah mengawasi Uchiha bersaudara. Apalagi, dia tadi dapat sebuah _email_ tentang waktu Uchiha bersaudara kabur. Dan itu semua bermula dari sekolah. Mereka yang tentunya hapal dengan kondisi sekolah, pastinya tahu dimana tempat strategis untuk kabur. Dan dengan menyuruh Shukaku, dia bisa dengan mudah menangani semuanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Balas Kepala Sekolah. Dia yang tadi sedang menulis sebuah laporan segera menghentikannya.

Seorang pria berumur 26 tahun memasuki ruangan itu. Rambut berwarna coklat dengan bekas luka melintang diwajah, serta pakaian yang dikenakannya membuat Naruto yakin kalau dia adalah wali kelas yang disebutkan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

"Senju-sama, dia adalah Umino Iruka. Wali kelas XI IA dimana keponakan Anda ditempatkan. Umino-san, ini adalah Senju Naruto."

Iruka mengangguk kan sedikit kepalanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk diam tanpa memandang Iruka. Iruka yang melihat itu mengernyitkan kepalanya heran.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan seorang pria-atau pemuda sekarang- dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Iruka. Dia tentunya tahu siapa pria itu. Suara Kepala Sekolah terdengar sampai ke kamar mandi.

"Dia Senju Shukaku, siswa baru di kelas mu. Shukaku, ikutlah dengan Umino-san. Dia akan mengantar mu sampai kelas." Jelas Kepala Sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas waktu Anda Kepala Sekolah."

"Sama-sama, Senju-sama."

Naruto, Shukaku segera keluar ruangan tersebut mengikuti Iruka. Saat tiba di persimpangan koridor, Naruto dan Shukaku harus berpisah. Setelah bertatapan sebentar, mereka langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memilih sekolah disini, Senju-..."

"Panggil saya Shukaku, Sensei. Sangat aneh jika Anda memanggil marga keluarga saya." Potong Shukaku cepat. Dia sekarang berjalan di sebelah Iruka.

"Eh, ehem. Baiklah. Kamu juga harus memanggil saya Iruka-Sensei."

"Ya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, Sensei?"

"Pertanyaan Sensei tadi."

"Oh, saya hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana pendidikan di Jepang."

"Hanya itu?" Shukaku mengangguk.

"Oh, nah. Ini kelas mu yang baru." Seru Iruka saat mereka sudah di depan kelas.

Shukaku memandang pintu di depannya. Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam. Dalam hati Shukaku menggerutu. Kenapa bukan Pain? Sasori ataupun Nagato? Kenapa harus dia segala? Apa Naruto tidak tahu kalau dia paling benci dengan sekolah? Hah, sudahlah. Naruto sudah memberikan dia perintah. Dan dia harus melakukannya. Dari pada di beri hukuman yang mengerikan.

Iruka mengetuk pintu di depannya. Suara yang di dengar Shukaku berhenti dan tidak lama kemudian pintu kelas itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan seragam kerja ketat, rambut hitam yang tergerai dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang indah di polesi lipstik.

"Iruka-Sensei, ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Kurenai-Sensei. Saya hanya mengantarkan seorang murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Dia baru datang tadi."

"Tunggu sebentar di sini. Saat ku panggil baru kau boleh masuk."

Shukaku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Wanita itu segera masuk kembali. Terdengar ucapan wanita itu tentang murid baru dan suara penuh penasaran menyusul kemudian.

"Kau yang di luar. Masuk dan perkenalkan diri mu." Panggilan dari Kurenai segera di tanggapi oleh Shukaku. Iruka yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya pun sudah pergi meninggalkan Shukaku.

Langkah pertama, kelas yang tadi ramai sekarang menjadi hening. Langkah kedua mulai terdengar bisik-bisik. Dan langkah ketiga...

"KYAAAAAAAA"

"Tampan sekali."

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Siapa dia?"

Teriakan dan bisikan bercampur jadi satu. Telinga Shukaku sampai berdenging mendengar teriakan mereka tadi.

BRAK

"Bisakah kalian diam? Atau aku akan menyuruh kalian mengerjakan 500 soal latihan." Bentak Kurenai memukul meja dengan kuat.

Suara berisik tadi langsung menghilang. Shukaku yang sudah merasakan aman pada telinganya segera membukanya.

"Kenalkan diri mu." Perintah Kurenai.

"Ehem, nama ku Senju Shukaku, pindahan dari Amerika." Singkat dan padat.

SING~

Keheningan masih terasa. Menunggu Shukaku memperkenalkan dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

KRIK KRIK

Hening

"Shukaku, apa segitu saja perkenalannya?" Tanya Kurenai pelan. Takut Shukaku merasa minder memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hn."

"Oh, ok. Ehem, baiklah. Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Nara Shikamaru."

Shukaku mengedarkan pandangannya. Bukan untuk melihat seorang Nara. Namun, untuk mengetahui posisi Uchiha bersaudara. Dan mereka berdua duduk tepat di depan seorang laki-laki yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Nama ku Shikamaru. Kau duduk dengan ku." Ujar laki-laki itu yang ternyata menjadi teman semejanya.

'_Well_, posisi yang sangat pas.' Dalam hati, Shukaku menyeringai atas keberuntungan yang didapatkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Wokeh, jangan marahi Ane. Marahi otak Ane yang selalu memikirkan cerita baru. Tenang aja koq, Jatuh Cinta, Eh? Dan I Love You, Duren juga masih Ane teruskan. Ane hanya mau cerita yang ini agak sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Pengennya sih Oneshot, tapi, sepertinya terlalu panjang. Yang ada entar semua orang tidak penasaran lagi.

Jadi, Ane tunggu riview semuanya, Yakkkkkkkk...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto memasuki mansion Madara dengan langkah tegap. Beberapa tentara yang memang khusus menjaga tempat tinggal Sang Jendral melakukan _salute_ yang di jawab sebuah anggukan dari Naruto.

"Uzumaki-sama." Panggil Kakashi saat melihat Naruto melintasi ruang tamu.

"Hn."

"Rekan Anda sudah saya antar ke paviliun belakang tempat kalian menginap. Perlu saya antar, kan?"

"Tidak usah, Hatake-san. Kelihatannya kau sangat sibuk."

"Ah, ya. Madara-sama akan pergi ke Rusia dalam rangka perjalanan dinas. Jadi, saya di suruh mempersiapkan barang bawaannya."

"Hn."

"Uzumaki-sama, dimana teman Anda yang satu lagi dan kenapa dengan pakaian, Anda" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Shukaku tidak bersama Naruto dan pakaian formal yang digunakan olehnya.

"Dia punya tugas yang sangat penting dan pakaian ini hanya sebagai penunjang."

"Baiklah. Jam satu nanti ada pelayan yang akan mengantar makan siang kalian. Sebaiknya Anda istirahat sekarang, seperti rekan Anda yang lain."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu. Mungkin benar kata Kakashi. Sebaiknya sekarang dia istirahat.

TRING...

Suara dari ponsel terdengar oleh Naruto. Tangannya segera merogoh saku jasnya. Sebuah pesan dari Shukaku.

'_**Target terkunci.'**_

Seringai tipis di berikan oleh Naruto. Tidak sia-sia dia menyuruh Shukaku menyamar. Dengan begini, dia semakin mudah mengawasi Uchiha kembar tanpa perlu mengekori mereka seperti anak ayam.

'Waktunya istirahat.'

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu, dan mungkin akan bertambah**

**Rated : Masih T cyiinnnnnn**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal, dll.**

_**The Promise**_

Shukaku memandang dua orang di depannya dengan serius. Kurenai yang mengajar di depan tidak di perhatikan olehnya. Untuk apa di perhatikan kalau dia saja sudah menguasai semua pelajaran _high school_. Yang perlu di beri perhatian hanyalah dua orang yang di depannya ini. Tidak perlu di pikirkan orang yang di sebelahnya. Dia sekarang pasti sedang tid...

"Apa yang menarik dari mereka berdua?"

Spontan Shukaku menoleh. _Shit_! Ternyata pemuda Nara itu tidak tidur. Dan dia sekarang ketahuan melihat secara intens dua Uchiha di depannya. Dia harus memikirkan jawaban yang logis.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat mereka berdua. Tapi, tidak ingat dimana melihatnya." Akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa di berikannya sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin kau memang pernah melihatnya. Mereka berdua adalah Uchiha kembar. Keluarga Senju pasti pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha?"

"Mungkin. Tapi, aku memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal yang seperti itu. Terlalu membosankan."

"Kau benar. Hooaaammm..." setelah mengatakan hal itu, Shikamaru langsung tidur di atas meja.

'Dasar anak sekarang. Kerjanya hanya tiduran saja.' Batin Shukaku menggeleng miris. 'Dan sekarang, aku harus memikirkan cara agar chip ini berada dalam ponsel mereka.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat baru berbunyi. Shukaku masih duduk memandangi Uchiha bersaudara. Teman sebangkunya bahkan sudah menghilang saat sensei mereka keluar dan dia tidak mau peduli. Sebentar di dekat pemuda itu sudah membuat dia yakin kalau anak itu hobi tidur.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bawa bekal untuk mu." Ucap seorang gadis dengan surai pink kepada pemuda yang ada di depan Shukaku.

"Jangan, Suke-kun. Makan punya ku saja." Tidak mau kalah, gadis bersurai pirang yang di ikat ponytail pun ikut menyodorkan bento yang di bawanya.

Shukaku heran dengan kedatangan kedua gadis, ah, bukan hanya mereka berdua. Tapi, beberapa gadis dan termasuk beberapa laki-laki di dalamnya.

"Suki-chan, mau makan berdua dengan ku?" Tawar seorang laki-laki dengan surai ungu dan gigi runcing.

"Jangan, Suki-chan. Dengan ku saja." Teriak yang lain.

Shukaku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya miris. Kasihan melihat mereka yang teriak-teriak minta perhatian dari Uchiha kembar tapi, tidak di tanggapi. Mereka berdua malah sibuk dengan urusannya yang tidak di ketahui Shukaku, karena dia duduk di belakang mereka.

CRING

Seperti ada sebuah bohlam lampu diatas kepalanya yang menyala terang. Dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk tugas yang di berikan Naruto. Dengan memanfaatkan kerumunan yang ada di depannya. Dia lalu memperhatikan kerumunan itu. Terlihat olehnya kedua Uchiha tidak dapat bergerak karena akses mereka keluar di halangi oleh fans mereka.

Dia berdiri pelan-pelan untuk mencari posisi ponsel mereka berdua. Ah, Sasuke sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Satsuki meletakkan ponselnya didalam laci meja.

'Lebih baik punya Satsuki duluan yang ku urus. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau punya Sasuke ku ambil selagi dia menggunakannya.' Pikir Shukaku.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Shukaku segera memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Satsuki. Matanya yang semula tertuju dengan dengan ponsel Satsuki, kini memandang pemuda tanggung di depannya.

Pemuda bersurai ungu yang dari tadi sibuk mengajak Satsuki kencan mulai menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk memandang Satsuki. Terlihat olehnya Shukaku yang berdiri sangat dekat di belakang Satsuki.

Pelan-pelan tangan Shukaku terangkat menyentuh rambut panjang Satsuki yang memang tergerai. Menciumnya dengan sensual tidak lupa dengan seringai tipis. Pemuda bersurai ungu yang melihat itu menggeram marah. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Shukaku yang seenaknya mencium rambut gadis idamannya dengan begitu mudah. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, pemuda bersurai ungu itu segera merenggut kerah seragam Shukaku. Sehingga meja yang ada di hadapannya terdorong miring.

"KYAAAA!"

BRUK

Teriakan dari fans Sasuke yang kaget dengan tindakan pemuda ungu itu membuat mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah benda yang jatuh mengiringi teriakan mereka. Begitu juga dengan pemilik ponsel dan Sasuke.

"Nee-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke yang melihat Satsuki terhimpit antara Shukaku dan pemuda bersurai ungu itu segera menolong Satsuki. "Suigetsu! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Kakak ku bisa terluka karena mu." Bentak Sasuke marah. Dia yang sudah berhasil menolong kakaknya segera memeluk gadis itu. Mengelus punggungnya pelan merasa khawatir.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Otouto. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Satsuki tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Suki-chan. Aku ingin menyingkirkan pemuda ini dari belakang mu. Dia tadi berusaha mencium rambut mu." Jelas pemuda ungu itu yang ternyata Suigetsu. Takut idolanya memandang jelek dirinya.

Semua orang yang masih di kelas itu segera memandang ke arah Shukaku. Yang di pandangi hanya bersikap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Apa benar yang di katakan oleh Suigetsu?" Satsuki memandang tajam Shukaku yang masih bersikap santai.

Shukaku menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar pertanyaan gadis cantik itu. "Kau lebih percaya perkataan fans mu dari pada aku?"

"Kau orang baru di lingkungan ini." Jelas Satsuki arogan. "Jadi, aku lebih percaya pada fans ku dari pada diri mu yang tidak ku ketahui asal usulnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Wow. Baru kali ini ku dengar seorang keluarga Uchiha lebih mementingkan ucapan tidak bermutu dari orang lain. _Well_, aku baru tahu sekarang."

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku tadi!" Perintah Satsuki tegas.

"Aku tidak suka di perintah. Apalagi oleh seorang perempuan arogan seperti mu." Balas Shukaku santai.

"Kau..."

"Nee-chan, sudahlah. Kau terlihat bukan Uchiha kalau seperti itu." Potong Sasuke datar. Dia lalu menarik tangan Satsuki tanpa peduli protes gadis itu.

"Dan kau gigi hiu..." Shukaku mencengkram tangan Suigetsu dan menepisnya dengan kasar. "Perhatikan kelakuan mu. Sekali kau salah dalam bertindak. Ku pastikan kau berada di rumah sakit." Lanjutnya sembari menepuk pipi Suigetsu.

Suigetsu memandang nyalang pada Shukaku. Tangannya di kepal dengan kuat. Ingin sekali dirinya memukul wajah sok tampan di depannya. Namun di urungkan olehnya. Ancaman dari pemuda di depannya bukanlah main-main. Terlihat dari cengkraman kuat pada tangannya tadi.

"Kali ini kau selamat. Sekali lagi kau melakukannya pada Suki-chan. Aku yang akan mengirim mu ke rumah sakit. Cam kan hal itu." Ancam Suigetsu balik.

Shukaku hanya mendengus geli. 'Dia mau mengirim ku ke rumah sakit? Bermimpilah terus anak muda.'

Perginya Suigetsu membuat bubar kerumunan yang ada di depannya. Tidak ketinggalan pandangan heran -dari perempuan- dan sinis -dari laki-laki- yang menyertai. Shukaku hanya menganggap angin lalu. Fokusnya sekarang adalah ponsel hitam milik Satsuki yang terjatuh akibat dorongan dari Suigetsu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan tindakan tadi. Dia sengaja memancing kemarahan Suigetsu agar pemuda itu segera melakukan hal yang di inginkannya. Dan _voila_, rencana yang di susunnya dalam sekejap sudah terlaksana dengan rapi.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Semua orang terlihat sibuk. Dengan hati-hati, dia berjongkok di bawah meja dan pura-pura mengikat tali sepatunya. Dengan cepat, dia menyambar ponsel pintar yang dekat dengan kursi Satsuki. Kembali duduk ke kursinya dan segera mengeluarkan alat seperti sebuah ponsel. Tapi, jika di perhatikan baik-baik, sebenarnya itu adalah mini komputer yang di lengkapi kabel USB khusus.

Dia lalu memasangkan kabel USB yang ada di mini komputernya ke ponsel pintar milik Satsuki. Mengakses data yang ada di sana untuk di pindahkan ke chip yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

_**Complete Data**_

Setelah tulisan itu muncul di layar komputer, Shukaku segera memindahkan chipnya ke dalam ponsel Satsuki. Dan segera memasukkan _memory card_ asli milik Satsuki ke dalam saku seragamnya.

Setelah selesai, Shukaku meletakkan kembali ponsel gadis itu dengan cepat ke dalam laci. Lalu bergegas pergi mencari si bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

Shukaku sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tapi, Sasuke tetap tidak terlihat. 'Sialan.' Umpatnya dalam hati. Dia harus menemukan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi jam masuk kelas akan di mulai. Sebelum itu terjadi, dia harus segera menemukan Sasuke.

Suara seseorang yang di kenal Shukaku terdengar di belakangnya. Seketika senyum penuh kelegaan terpancar darinya. Orang yang di cari-cari dari tadi kini muncul sendiri. Sasuke sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan ponsel yang tertempel di telinga. Sepertinya dia sedang menelpon seseorang. Dan Shukaku tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Dari panggilan Sasuke yang di berikan pada orang di seberangnya, itu adalah Jendral Madara, kakek dari Uchiha kembar.

"Iya, Kakek. Aku akan langsung pulang begitu selesai sekolah. Kakek tidak perlu khawatir."

"..."

"Kakek tenang saja. Aku bisa jaga diri. Sudah ya, Kakek. Jaga kesehatan mu disana. Kami berdua tidak ingin Kakek sakit."

"..."

"Hn." KLIK

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Kakeknya itu tidak pernah lelah khawatir padanya. Dia sudah dewasa. Tidak perlu di ingat kan ini dan itu. Lagi pula, sudah ada dua puluh penjaga di sekitar mereka. Kadang Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran orang tua seperti kakeknya.

Sasuke yang asyik melamun memikirkan tingkah kakeknya tidak tahu kalau ada Shukaku di dekatnya. Berdiri di belakang pemuda itu dan...

DUAK

...seketika pandangan pemuda itu gelap.

Shukaku yang tadi bersembunyi dari Sasuke memang sengaja memukul tengkuk pemuda itu. Mengangkatnya ke UKS seolah dia menemukan Sasuke pingsan di koridor yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Bersyukur baginya tidak ada pengawal di sekitar Sasuke. Uchiha kembar memang melarang penjaga mereka masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tidak ingin terlihat mencolok adalah alasan yang di berikan oleh mereka.

Shukaku membaringkan Sasuke ke ranjang UKS. Melihat tidak ada sensei yang menjaga UKS, dia segera mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

_**Complete Data**_

Senyuman Shukaku melebar. Dia segera memindahkan chip ke dalam ponsel Sasuke. Setelah selesai, dia memasukkannya ke dalam saku Sasuke. Lalu bergegas pergi dari UKS sebelum ada yang memergoki.

'_**Target terkunci.'**_

Pesan singkat segera di berikannya pada Naruto begitu misinya selesai. Tinggal memantau Uchiha kembar dari jauh dan melapor setiap sepuluh menit pada Naruto.

"_Mission succeeded_."

.

.

.

Naruto kini duduk tenang di atas sofa putih dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. Matanya memandang tajam ketiga tentara di depannya. Seharusnya dia bersantai di kamarnya setelah mendapat laporan dari Shukaku. Tapi, niat itu segera batal saat melihat ketiga rekannya membuat ulah.

"Kapten. Ma-maaf kan kami. Kami tadi sudah minta izin dengan Hatake-san." Jelas Pain pelan.

"Hn."

"Serius, Kapten. Kalau bukan karena izinnya, kami juga tidak akan menyentuhnya." Balas Sasori cepat.

"Hn."

"Ka-kapten. Kami hanya merasakannya sedikit." Ucap Nagato gemetar.

"Jadi, karena ada lampu hijau darinya, kalian berani melanggar aturan yang sudah ku buat?"

Ketiganya kompak menggeleng.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian menyentuh minuman itu, hah?!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

"AAMMPPUUNN." Jawaban koor dari ketiga tentara itu membuat Naruto semakin pusing.

"Bersihkan kolam renang belakang nanti sore." Putusan mutlak dari Naruto sebelum dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Meninggal kan anggotanya yang kini tertunduk lesu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Pain. Coba kau tidak mengajak kita berdua. Pasti tidak begini kejadiannya." Sergah Sasori menuduh Pain.

"Benar kata Sasori. Kau merayu kami supaya menuruti keinginan mu. Kau jahat. Kau takut di hukum sendiri kan kalau ketahuan?" Nagato ikut menuduh.

"Salah kalian sendiri kenapa mau ikut minum." Balas Pain santai.

"PPAAIINN!" Teriak Nagato dan Sasori yang kesal mendengar jawaban yang sangat santai dari Pain.

"SEHABIS BERSIHKAN KOLAM RENANG. KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN PAVILIUN INI." Teriakan Naruto membungkam mereka bertiga.

"Tidak..." Teriak mereka lemah. Takut Naruto menambah kan hukuman bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Satsuki memandang cemas kursi sebelahnya. 'Kenapa adiknya belum datang? Seharusnya dia sudah ada disini.' Pikirnya cemas.

SREG

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara tadi. Berharap yang masuk adalah saudara kembarnya. Tapi, dugaannya salah. Yang muncul malah Shukaku dengan tampang datarnya.

"Adik mu ada di UKS." Ucap Shukaku setelah dekat dengan Satsuki.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Satsuki sinis.

"Aku melihat adik mu pingsan di koridor."

Seketika mata gadis itu membola. Adiknya pingsan dan dia tahu dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lain dari Shukaku. Dia segera bergegas pergi menuju UKS. Tanpa melihat seringai tipis pemuda tampan itu.

Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa peduli kalau perbuatannya memancing tatapan keingintahuan dari teman sekolahnya. Yang di pedulikan olehnya adalah Sasuke. Adiknya yang sangat di sayangi olehnya.

SREG

"Sasuke." Panggilnya.

Panggilan darinya hanya menggema di ruangan itu. Dia melihat ke ranjang UKS. Terlihat adiknya sedang tertidur atau seperti yang di katakan oleh Shukaku. Dia pingsan.

Satsuki mendekati Sasuke dengan perlahan. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan intens. Memastikan apa yang di katakan oleh Shukaku benar adanya.

"Sasuke?" Panggilnya lagi sembari menggoyang tangan adik.

Masih tidak ada respon. Berarti, apa yang di katakan oleh siswa baru itu adalah benar. Dia lalu menuju meja penjaga UKS. Mengambil air dari sana dan memercikkannya ke wajah mulus Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Ayo bangun." Tangan kanannya sibuk memercikkan air dan menggoyang tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngh..." Apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu sepertinya berhasil. Kelopak mata putih dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu mulai mengerjap.

"Sasuke."  
>"A-anee-chan." Panggil Sasuke lemah setelah dia melihat Satsuki.<p>

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Ugh, kepala ku sedikit pusing." Balas Sasuke sembari memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di koridor?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Nee-chan. Sehabis aku menerima telpon dari Kakek, ada yang memukul tengkuk ku dari belakang."

"Apa kau melihat wajahnya?"

"Tidak."

"Ku harap Kakek tidak tahu, Suke. Kalau sampai dia tahu, bisa di pastikan kita tidak di perboleh kan lagi sekolah di sini."

"Nee-chan benar. Tapi...siapa yang membawa aku ke sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku tahu kau di sini dari anak baru itu. Mungkin dia yang menemu kan mu."

"Hah, sebaiknya kita ke kelas. Aku tidak mau kita jadi pembicaraan semua orang saat aku berada di UKS."

"Hn. Kau benar. Ayo ku bantu."

.

.

.

Naruto duduk tenang di dalam kamarnya. Memandang sebuah buku agenda coklat dengan tatapan sendu. Perlahan, jari-jarinya menyentuh agenda itu dengan lembut. Membukanya dengan perlahan seperti takut benda itu akan tergores hanya dengan sentuhan tangan saja. Dua nama terukir di halaman pertama buku itu. Dua nama yang membuat dia kembali ingat bagaimana kehidupannya dulu. Perlahan, di bukanya lembar kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Hingga dia tiba di bagian halaman kertas yang kosong.

Tangannya yang kekar mengambil pena yang memang terselip di tengah buku. Mulai menulis setiap kata yang bisa dia ingat. Setiap untaian cinta yang terlafal di bibirnya. Dia merangkai kata demi kata. Melontar kan semua ingatan yang penuh rasa sakit pada bukunya. Menulis beberapa kata yang mewakili perasaannya.

"Kapten." Panggilan dari seseorang di luar membuat Naruto menghentikan tulisannya.

"Hn?"

"Makan siang sudah siap. Kapten mau makan dengan kami di bawah atau di sini?"

'Makan siang?'

Naruto melihat arlojinya, 13.10 pm. Pantas saja makanannya sudah diantar. Dia tidak sadar kalau hari sudah siang. Menulis membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Baik, Kapten."

Naruto segera berdiri dari kursinya. Membuka pintu lemari dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tadi dia tidak sempat mengganti pakaiannya karena sibuk membereskan barangnya. Setelah itu dia langsung menulis.

Naruto menggunakan T-shirt putih dan celana _training_ hitam. Dia segera turun ke bawah menyusul partner-nya.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu paviliun itu terlihat sepi. Padahal ada tiga orang biang onar duduk di sana. Mungkin masih meratapi nasib di hukum membersihkan seluruh paviliun ini dan kolam renang belakang. Enak sekali Shukaku. Tidak terkena hukuman karena tidak ada disana bersama mereka. Bicara tentang pria bersurai coklat itu...

"Teman-teman. Bukannya Shukaku pergi dengan Kapten. Kenapa saat Kapten kembali, dia tidak ada?" Tanya Nagato yang teringat dengan rekan se timnya.

"Kau benar. Apa dia ada di rumah induk?" Sasori menatap Nagato.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sama dengan kita. Seorang tentara dan pria dewasa." Jawab Pain sekenanya.

Delikan penuh dendam membalas perkataan Pain.

"Apa?"Tanya Pain polos atau bodoh.

"Jangan sama kan Shukaku dengan mu, Pain. Masih tidak ingat kesalahan mu tadi?" Bentak Nagato kesal.

"Hey, suara mu terlalu besar, Nagato. Kalau Kapten dengar, dia bisa menambah hukuman kita." Ucap Pain panik.

Nagato hanya mendengus.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan terdengar. Ketiga tentara itu saling bertatapan. 'Siapa yang bertamu jam segini?' Pikir mereka.

"Kami pelayan keluarga Uchiha mengantar makan siang untuk Tuan sekalian." Ucapan seorang wanita dari luar.

Seketika wajah mereka sumringah. Mereka dengan semangat menuju pintu. Mereka tadi memang tidak melihat melalui jendela kaca kalau ada pelayan yang mengantar makanan. Soalnya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan tiga orang _maid_ berwajah rupawan. Membawa troli berisi makanan untuk mereka. Melihat itu, ketiga tentara tersebut merasa senang. Entah kemana ke gundahan mereka saat di hukum Naruto tadi.

"Silahkan masuk." Sasori yang sadar duluan dari keterpakuannya terhadap makanan enak yang di bawa _maid _tadi segera bicara.

Tanpa mengeluar kan kata apapun, ketiga _maid _tadi dengan cepat mendorong troli masuk ke dalam paviliun. Meletakkannya ke atas meja ruang tamu.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya. Kami permisi dulu."

Mereka terus menatap makanan enak yang tersaji diatas meja, mengabaikan ucapan pamit dari _maid_ tadi. Ketiganya segera mengitari meja tamu yang berisi makanan.

"Eh, kita harus memanggil Kapten?" Nagato yang ingin di cap sebagai anak baik, tentunya langsung mengingat Naruto yang masih di kamar.

"Aku tidak mau." Pain langsung menolak. Dan kini, Pain dan Nagato mengarah kan tatapan mereka kepada Sasori yang masih menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

Sasori yang merasa di pandangi segera mendongak. Menatap kedua rekannya yang tersenyum ganjil padanya. dia lalu menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat Nagato menunjuknya.

"Kau yang memanggil Kapten." Perintah Nagato mutlak.

"EEEHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

Sasori melangkah kan kakinya dengan pelan menuju kamar Naruto. Di kepalanya sekarang sibuk memikir kan kata-kata untuk mengajak Naruto makan siang. Gerakannya semakin lambat saat melihat tirai kamar Naruto. Apalagi, dia tidak bisa mengintip ke dalam karena tirai itu di bebani dengan pemberat. Sehingga saat angin bertiup, tirai itu masih dalam posisi sama.

'Aku harus berani. Aku seorang tentara. Tentara harus berani. Jangan pernah takut.' Sasori terus bergumam dalam hati.

"Kapten." Panggilnya.

"Hn?" terdengar sahutan datar dari dalam.

Keringat mulai menetes.

"Makan siang sudah siap. Kapten mau makan dengan kami di bawah atau di sini?"

Keningnya mengkerut saat tidak mendengar balasan atas pertanyaannya. 'Apa dia bingung?

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Jawaban tegas dari dalam membuatnya tersentak.

"Baik, Kapten." Balasnya sembari berlalu pergi dari sana.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia turun ke bawah. Menuju ruang tamu di mana kedua rekannya sudah menunggu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" Sasori memandang takjub melihat ke kompakan kedua rekannya.

"Beres. Tinggal menunggu Kapten turun."Jawab Sasori setelah sadar dari rasa takjubnya.

Pain menatap makanan di depannya dengan muka lapar. "Ku harap Kapten tidak lama-lama. Soalnya..."

"Soalnya apa, Pain?"

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu segera menoleh. Menunjukkan raut wajah santai –bagi Sasori dan Nagato- dan raut horor –bagi Pain- kepada Naruto yang kini berdiri di dekat mereka.

"A-ah, Kapten. Silahkan duduk." Ajak Pain dengan gugup.

"Hn."

Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap ketiga rekannya. Dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan makanan, lalu menyantap makanan enak di depannya.

"Kapten. Boleh aku bertanya?" Nagato memandang Naruto dengan gugup.

"Hn."

"Shukaku kemana, Kapten? Bukannya tadi dia bersama, Kapten?" Tanya Nagato pelan.

"Iya, Kapten. Apalagi melihat pakaian mu tadi." Pain segera menyambung pertanyaan Nagato.

"Dia ku berikan misi sulit."

"Misi apa, Kapten?" Kali ini Sasori yang bertanya.

"Nagato. Sasori. Saat kalian berdua menjemput Uchiha kembar. Pastikan kalian tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Shukaku. Dia ku suruh menyamar sebagai murid di sana."

Mata mereka bertiga segera membola mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jam dua mereka sudah pulang. Setelah makan, segera bersiap menjemput mereka."

"Siap, Kapten."

"Dan untuk mu, Pain. Pantau terus monitor. Kalau ada gerakan yang mencuriga kan. Segera lapor kan pada ku."

"Baik, Kapten."

"Tapi, Kapten..." Ucapan ragu terlontar dari Nagato. "...Bagaimana kalau Uchiha kembar melihat Shukaku ada di sini?"

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan rekannya, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Nagato dan Sasori sudah bersiap di dalam mobil BMW berwarna hitam. Mobil yang sering di gunakan untuk mengantar jemput Uchiha kembar. Biasanya ada supir khusus. Tapi, supir itu akan di tugas kan oleh Naruto untuk menjemput Shukaku dengan mobil miliknya.

"Kalian tunggu Uchiha kembar di tempat parkir. Begitu dia muncul, segera bawa ke mobil. Kalau mereka mengajak untuk singgah di tempat lain, jangan pernah mau. Kalian membantah, berarti hukuman. Mengerti."

"Siap, Kapten."

"Pastikan area yang akan di lewati mereka sudah aman. Shukaku yang akan memantau di dalam kelas. Jika mereka berdua berusaha kabur, segera kejar."

Nagato dan Sasori yang kini menjalan kan tugas dari Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka juga mempersiap kan pistol semi otomatis. Untuk jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Pria yang selalu memakai penutup kepala itu adalah supir yang khusus di tugas kan untuk mengantar jemput Uchiha kembar.

"Genma Shiranui. Bukan kah itu nama mu."

"Anda benar."

"Maaf kalau tugas mu ku ubah. Tapi, ini sangat penting. Seperti yang kau lihat, rekan ku yang mengganti kan mu. Tapi, aku juga punya tugas untuk mu." Naruto memandang serius Genma yang kini berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Apa tugas saya?"

"Jemput seorang pria yang dengan mobil milik ku. Kau tunggu dia di dekat gerbang belakang sekolah." Jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana saya mengenalinya, Uzumaki-sama?" Genma menatap Naruto bingung. Dia di suruh untuk menjemput seorang pria yang rupanya saja tidak di ketahui olehnya.

"Kau akan tahu setibanya di sana." Balas Naruto singkat. "Tapi, kau harus ingat Shiranui-san. Ini bukan tugas sepele. Jangan sampai Uchiha kembar tahu atau melihat mu saat menjemput pria itu." Pesan Naruto tegas.

Genma mengangguk cepat mendapat pesan Naruto. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Nagato dan Sasori kini berada di tempat parkir THS. Mereka lalu menemui dua puluh pengawal yang bertugas menjaga Uchiha kembar.

"Kami sudah mendapat kabar dari Kakashi-san kalau ada yang mengganti kan posisi Genma. Selamat datang dan semoga kalian betah bekerja sama dengan kami." Ucap seorang pria bersurai coklat menyambut Nagato dan Sasori. Sepertinya dia yang memimpin penjagaan Uchiha kembar.

Nagato tersenyum tipis membalas sikap pria itu. "Terima kasih, errrr..."

"Raido Namiashi."

"Ya, terima kasih, Namiashi-san."

"Cukup Raido saja. Tidak perlu bersikap formal." Balas Raido dengan senyuman tipis.

Nagato hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah menyisiri sekeliling sekolah untuk melihat hal yang mencuriga kan." Jelas Raido cepat.

"Hasilnya?" Kedua tentara itu memandang serius Raido.

"Tidak ada yang mencuriga kan."

"Apa tempat yang sering di gunakan mereka kabur juga sudah kau periksa?" Sasori melihat catatan yang sama dengan Naruto. Catatan yang di berikan oleh Kakashi.

"Sudah. Beberapa pengawal sudah ku suruh berjaga-jaga di sekitar tempat itu."

"Bagus. Sesuai jadwal, lima menit lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita tetap fokus. Jangan sampai hal sepele membuat kita lengah." Ucap Nagato tegas.

'Kali ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan Uchiha?' Sasori dan Nagato hanya berpandangan penuh arti.

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel bergema di seluruh bangunan sekolah. Membuat beberapa anak yang memang menunggu bunyi itu segera bersorak kegirangan. Dan itu di lakukan di dalam hati. Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin mereka mau melakukan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Itu akan merusak _image_ mereka.

Shukaku yang sudah pernah merasa kan hal itu pun tak luput dengan sensasi yang di dendang kan oleh bel sekolahnya. Walau pun tidak di tunjuk kan secara terang-terangan. Dia segera merapikan peralatan sekolahnya. Hari ini dia ingin istirahat total. Ocehan guru di depannya tidak juga ia peduli kan.

"Suke. Sebaiknya kita batal kan rencana kita. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Apalagi, kau sudah di buat pingsan oleh seseorang."

Shukaku segera menghentikan tindakannya saat mendengar bisikan itu. Biar pun hanya sebuah bisikan lirih. Tapi, telinga terlatih Shukaku bisa mendengarnya. Apalagi, suara itu berasal dari depan.

"Tidak, Nee-chan. Kita tetap harus pergi. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk bertanding di sana."

Shukaku semakin menajam kan pendengarannya. 'Bertanding? Sasuke? Dengan siapa?' Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Tapi, kita harus lewat mana? Pengawal pasti sudah menjaga tempat kabur kita."

"Aku sudah merencana kan ini, Nee-chan. Kita akan kabur saat di tempat ramai."

"Maksud mu?"

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya, ikuti rencana ku saja."

Shukaku menyeringai dalam hati. '_Gotcha_.'

.

.

.

Naruto sedang memandangi kolam renang belakang paviliunnya. Menikmati waktu santainya sembari menunggu kepulangan Uchiha kembar. Tapi, keinginan itu cepat buyar saat mendengar dering ponselnya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, Naruto segera menekan dial untuk menjawab. "Hn."

"_Kapten, Uchiha kembar akan kabur lagi."_ Ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Seharusnya, kau melapor setiap sepuluh menit. Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"_Ehem. Maaf kan aku, Kapten. Aku sedang belajar dan tidak bisa mengirim pesan. Apalagi yang duduk di sebelah ku tidak bisa di tebak."_

"Baiklah, kali ini kau ku maaf kan. Sebaiknya saat di sekolah, kau harus melapor pada ku jika ada hal yang mencurigakan saja."

"_Terima kasih, Kapten."_

"Dan untuk laporan mu tadi. Kemana mereka akan kabur?"

"_Aku tidak tahu, Kapten. Tapi, menurut ku, Sasuke akan bertanding dengan seseorang. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa."_

"Kerja bagus, Shukaku." Puji Naruto singkat. "Akan ada seseorang yang menjemput mu. Dia menunggu mu di belakang sekolah. Sebaiknya kau ada di sana saat Uchiha kembar sudah masuk ke mobil." Lanjut Naruto.

"_Baik, Kapten."_

.

.

.

Uchiha kembar berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat parkir. Tidak memperduli kan teriakan penggemar dan tatapan kagum dari mereka. Di sisi mereka ada lima orang pria memakai jas hitam. Mereka adalah pengawal yang di perintah kan Madara untuk menjaga Uchiha kembar.

'Cuma lima pengawal. Itu berarti mereka sudah menempati posisi di mana kami kabur dulu.' Pikir Sasuke sembari melirik kecil lima pengawal itu.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Satsuki pada Raido saat mereka sudah dekat dengan mobil jemputan.

Sasuke yang dari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya segera memandang ke depan. Terlihat olehnya beberapa pengawal yang memang di kenalnya dan dua orang pemuda bersurai sama.

"Mereka adalah pengawal baru. Mereka bertugas mengantar jemput, Anda." Jelas Raido.

"Lalu, mana Genma? Bukankah dia yang seharusnya melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Satsuki penasaran.

"Dia ada urusan penting. Jadi, kami yang harus mengantar jemput kalian mulai sekarang." Balas Sasori santai. Tidak peduli dengan sorotan tajam yang di lontar kan oleh Satsuki.

'Sial. Semoga Suke tahu apa yang di lakukannya? Mereka tidak boleh di pandang remeh.' Pikir Satsuki kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Sangat tidak nyaman menjadi tontonan penggemar kalian." Ucap Nagato sembari membuka kan pintu belakang untuk di masuki Uchiha kembar.

Tanpa mengucap kan apapun, Uchiha kembar segera memasuki mobil jemputan mereka. Nagato dan Sasori yang melihat itu juga menyusul masuk. Mereka duduk di depan. Sasori yang mengemudi sedangkan Nagato mengawasi sekitar. Dan pengawal yang lain juga ikut menyusul dengan mobil mereka. Tidak menyadari ada yang memandang mereka dari jauh dengan seringai tipisnya.

Selama di perjalanan, mobil yang terisi empat penumpang itu hanya diam. Dua di depan sedang fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka. Sedangkan dua di belakang juga fokus mengenai aksi kabur mereka nanti.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu ke Shibuya. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di sana." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tugas kami mengantar kalian pulang. Bukan ke Shibuya." Jelas Sasori singkat.

"Berani sekali kalian membantah kami. Kalian hanya seorang pengawal." Satsuki merasa kesal dengan tingkah menyebal kan kedua pengawal di hadapannya.

Tapi, bukan merasa marah atau pun sakit hati. Nagato dan Sasori tetap melaju membelah jalan raya menuju kediaman Madara.

"Kalau kalian tidak mengantar kami ke Shibuya. Akan ku pastikan kalian berdua di pecat." Ancam Sasuke yang juga ikut kesal. Apalagi, dia harus pergi ke tempat perlombaan.

Seolah tuli akan ancaman Sasuke, kedua tentara itu hanya mengedik kan bahu tidak peduli. "Kami lebih takut lagi pada 'orang itu.' Ancaman kalian tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan 'dia'." Sahut Nagato santai. Sedang kan Uchiha kembar hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu utama. Uchiha kembar segera keluar tanpa menunggu pengawalnya membuka pintu mobil. Kakashi ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu. Dia segera membungkuk hormat saat Uchiha kembar berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat siang, Satsuki-sama dan Sasuke-sama. Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini?" Tanya Kakashi dengan senyuman.

"Hari kami buruk, Kakashi." Satsuki memandang kedua pengawal barunya berang. "Kami menyuruh mereka untuk mengantar kami ke Shibuya. Dan mereka langsung menolak kami." Lanjutnya marah.

"Benar. Sebaiknya mereka berdua di pecat saja. Uchiha tidak butuh pekerja yang gemar membangkang seperti mereka." Sambung Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Dan aku tidak mengizin kan hal itu terjadi."

Uchiha kembar segera menoleh ke arah samping kanan mereka saat mendengar suara bariton tegas. Perubahan pada raut mereka seketika terjadi. Satsuki dengan wajah meronanya dan Sasuke dengan wajah berangnya.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali ikut campur urusan kami." Bentak Sasuke.

"Ehem..." Kakashi segera berdehem untuk mengalih kan perhatian duo Uchiha. "Satsuki-sama. Sasuke—sama. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai sekarang, dia yang akan memimpin secara langsung pengawasan untuk kalian berdua. Dan ini perintah Madara-sama." Jelas Kakashi.

Seketika duo Uchiha itu meradang.

"Ini tidak adil, Kakashi. Kakek sudah memberi kami dua puluh pengawal. Apa itu masih belum cukup untuk mengurangi ke khawatirannya itu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto bengis. "Dan di tambah dia." Tunjuknya pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada bantahan. Aku bukan pelayan yang di bayar oleh Kakek kalian. Aku berhak mengatur siapapun di sini. Aku sudah di serahi tanggung jawab besar oleh Kakek mu. Dan dia juga setuju kalau aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuka ku. Termasuk mengatur kalian boleh pergi keluar atau tidak. Ke sekolah atau tidak. Bahkan dalam memecat pegawai di sini." Balas Naruto dingin. "Dan, ah. Jangan lupakan yang satu ini. Bahkan mengikuti pertandingan dengan siapapun di luar sana harus se izin ku." Lanjutnya dengan seringai sinis.

Wajah Uchiha kembar panik. Tidak menyangka kalau rencana mereka terbaca.

"Jangan salah anak muda. Aku tahu alasan ke Shibuya itu hanyalah satu dari sekian rencana kalian untuk kabur mengikuti perlombaan itu. Dan aku pastikan, kalian bahkan tidak akan berani keluar mengikuti kegiatan tidak bermanfaat itu." Sambung Naruto lagi seraya beranjak dari sana.

"Dia... Berani sekali mengancam ku." Desis Sasuke geram. Sedangkan Satsuki hanya memandang penuh kagum pada Naruto.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, ancaman kalian tidak berarti dari pada ancaman Kapten kami. Selamat menikmati Neraka dunia. Ha...ha..." Ejek Nagato berlalu pergi dari sana di susul Sasori.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua tentara yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Dia lalu memandang duo Uchiha itu. Wajah marah dan kesal mendominasi mereka setelah mendengar ejekan rekan Naruto.

"Jangan di ambil hati. Mereka berdua memang senang bercanda. Sebaiknya Anda berdua ganti pakaian dan makan siang. Saya tidak mau kalian berdua sakit."

Duo Uchiha mengikuti ucapan Kakashi. Mereka segera pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan makan siang.

"Suke." Panggil Satsuki saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya ini hal yang serius."

"Nee-chan benar. Tapi, aku tidak semudah itu di takluk kan."

"Tapi, dia sangat tampan." Gumam Satsuki pelan.

"Nee-chan bicara apa?" Sasuke yang kurang mendengar ucapan Satsuki segera mendekat kan kepalanya pada kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya cepat. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Aku sudah merasa lapar." Lanjutnya dengan gugup. Dia lalu meninggal kan Sasuke seorang diri. Heran melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga memang lapar." Ucapnya tanpa peduli dengan tingkah kakak nya tadi.

.

.

.

**TBC CYYYYIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN **

**Ok, Ane g' tahu ceritanya sudah bagus apa belum? Masih banyak typo juga deh. **_**Well**_**, apapun itu. Aku sangat berharap dengan yang namanya REVIEW. Lagi pula, Ane mungkin buat cerita ini hanya sampai 3 atau 4 chapter. Tergantung **_**mood**_** anginan Ane juga.#digeplakreaders. **

**Special thanks to :**

**Aicinta, EthanXel, Narusasu Wookie, Guest 1, Me, Xilu, Yassir, Haruo13 Takahashi, Dinda Clyne, Harumi137, Kirei- Neko**

**Niat review kan?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke harusnya tahu kalau dia tidak bisa meremeh kan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Termasuk dalam hal kabur. Sudah selama sebulan ini Sasuke berusaha kabur dari mansion untuk mengikuti lomba yang hanya dia yang tahu. Namun, Naruto selalu menemukannya di manapun dia berada. Apa memang seperti itukah kehebatan seorang tentara?

_Well_, setelah di pikir-pikir olehnya, banyak tentara sebelum Naruto yang di tempat kan di mansion oleh kakeknya. Dan dia bisa kabur semudah itu. Tapi, kenapa saat dengan Naruto dia tidak bisa?

Waktu itu dia masih ingat. Sebulan yang lalu saat pertama kali bertatap muka dengan pria pirang itu. Sasuke merencana kan kabur saat makan malam selesai. Dia pura-pura menyamar sebagai seorang _butler_ memakai kacamata dan kumis untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya. Dia sudah berhasil keluar dari mansion dengan sukses. Tinggal melewati gerbang rumahnya yang besar itu tanpa di ketahui. Namun, tentu saja dia tidak lewat tempat biasanya dia masuk. Dia akan melewati gerbang kecil khusus pelayan.

Dia sedikit senang waktu itu karena rencananya berjalan dengan sukses. Tapi, rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Hanya dua puluh langkah berjalan, dia sudah mendengar suara bariton pria dewasa. Dia melihat Naruto berdiri di sana dengan tangan kanan memegang cangkir yang Sasuke tidak mau tahu apa isinya. Meminumnya dengan khidmat seolah berada di ruang santai dalam mansion.

"Kabur melewati gerbang khusus pelayan? Hm. Apa tidak ada cara kabur yang lebih bagus lagi?"

_Crap_!

Saat mendengar ucapan sosok itu, Sasuke sudah memaki dalam hati. Menyebut kan nama-nama yang memang tidak pantas untuk di sebut kan. Setelah itu, tanpa aba-aba sama sekali. Dia sudah di panggul oleh pria pirang itu seperti sekarung beras. Dan Sasuke berharap dia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya asal kan kejadian memalukan itu tidak terjadi lagi.

Bukan hanya sebulan yang lalu. Tapi, selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa kabur lagi. Entah itu di sekolah maupun di mansion. Dan lebih aneh lagi menurut Sasuke. Kakaknya, Uchiha Satsuki, mulai bersikap aneh. Awalnya dia tidak begitu peduli. Tapi, sikap aneh itu semakin terlihat. Mulai dari mencuri tatap Naruto, senyum-senyum sendiri, mengkhayal di kelas dan terakhir yang paling membuat Sasuke curiga. Kakaknya selalu menasehatinya untuk tidak kabur. Padahal dulu Satsuki lah yang paling semangat mengajak Sasuke kabur. Dan kini, dari pada memikir kan kabur. Sasuke akan mencari tahu penyebab sikap aneh kakak kandungnya itu.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu, dan mungkin akan bertambah**

**Rated : Masih T cyiinnnnnn**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal, alur kecepatan, dll.**

_**The Promise**_

Pavilun terlihat sunyi setelah makan malam berlangsung sejam yang lalu. Pain masih berada di ruang monitor untuk melihat beberapa hal penting lainnya. Sasori dan Nagato sedang berada di garasi untuk mempersiap kan mobil yang akan di kendarai mereka besok. Shukaku sedang istirahat di kamarnya sendiri dengan pintu terkunci. Dia tidak ingin kamarnya di masuki oleh duo Uchiha yang membuat penyamarannya nanti terbongkar. Sedang kan tokoh utama kita sedang menyendiri tanpa di temani oleh siapapun.

Naruto berdiri di dekat kolam renang belakang paviliunnya dengan tenang. Hari ini dia bisa sedikit bersantai karena tidak ada rencana kabur dadakan milik cucu bungsu Madara. Berkat keempat rekannya, semua usaha kabur Uchiha bungsu bisa di gagalkan dengan mudah. Sampai sekarang, penyamaran Shukaku masih aman. Mengingat teman sebangku Shukaku punya insting yang tajam sehingga harus berhati-hati saat melapor padanya.

Naruto menatap langit malam yang bersinar terang dengan bulan penuh menghiasinya. Bintang-bintang sudah jarang terlihat di perkotaan seperti Tokyo. Tingginya tingkat pembangunan di kota ini membuat benda langit yang seharusnya bersinar paling terang kini meredup akibat pencahayaan berlebihan di sepanjang jalan dan gedung.

Namun, melihat malam tanpa bintang yang di lihatnya sekarang mengingat kan pria beriris shappier itu akan mata seseorang yang selalu memandang tajam padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha bungsu yang selalu berusaha kabur. Kadang dia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sasuke. Pemuda itu paling suka kabur walaupun usahanya selalu di gagalkan oleh Naruto. Namun, tingkahnya terkadang lucu dan menggemas kan. Sehingga tanpa sadar membuat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto-san?"

Pria pirang itu segera membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai raven yang indah mendekatinya dengan pelan. Raut wajah Naruto berubah curiga saat melihat tingkah laku Uchiha sulung. "Ada apa?"

Satsuki yang waktu itu memakai celana pendek dan baju kaos pendek dengan tulisan _I'm sexy_ menghampiri Naruto dengan senyuman manis terpasang di bibirnya yang merah. "Tidak ada."

"Seharusnya kau ingat kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan." Kata Naruto datar.

"Aku ingat."

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau paviliun ini berisi pria dan tidak ada wanita."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi?"

"Apa salahnya aku main ke paviliun milik Kakek ku?"

"Sangat salah." Sahut Naruto tegas.

Satsuki menatap dengan lekat Naruto. Dan akhirnya menyerah setelah melihat Naruto tidak mengalah. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Tapi, besok aku mau kau menemani ku pergi nonton bioskop." Ucapnya penuh harap.

Naruto menatap Satsuki datar. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan mu, Satsuki."

"Dan siapa yang mengajak mu bermain?" Tanya Satsuki kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk menyeret mu ke kamar."

"Tsk. Pokoknya ku tunggu di halaman mansion jam lima sore." Ujar Satsuki sembari berlalu pergi dari sana.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekanakan gadis Uchiha itu mendecih sinis. "Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

Satsuki berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan melamun. Memikirkan seseorang yang sudah menawan hatinya sejak lama. Sesekali senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Dan terkadang melengkung ke bawah.

Sudah sebulan dia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk memikat hati Naruto yang entah terbuat dari apa. Dan satupun tidak ada yang berhasil menarik pria tampan itu ke pelukannya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto. Padahal dia cantik, kaya dan cucu dari orang yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Namun, Naruto seolah menganggap dia wanita yang biasa saja. Seolah eksistensinya di dunia tidak ada.

Kadang dia iri dengan Sasuke. Adiknya itu bahkan bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum walaupun cuma sebentar. Apa dia harus kabur dulu baru Naruto mau memperhatikannya?

"Dari mana?"

DEG

Tubuh Satsuki serasa membatu saat mendengar suara datar yang tentunya sangat di kenali olehnya. Matanya segera menoleh ke arah ruang tamu yang dilewatinya tanpa sadar kalau sang adik ada di sana. Duduk santai dengan jus tomat di tangan dan tak lupa tatapan datar khas Sasuke menghujamnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanya gadis cantik itu sedikit berbasa-basi guna menghindari rasa gugupnya.

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil meminum jusnya.

"Aku tidak lihat." Ucap gadis itu _nervous_.

Sasuke memberikan seringai mengejek pada kakaknya. "Tentu saja tidak lihat saat mata mu hanya tertuju pada paviliun belakang." Dia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan kearah Satsuki. "Siapa yang kau pikirkan? Sasori? Nagato? Pain? Atau...Naruto?" Dengusan kuat di berikannya saat melihat rona merah menjalar ketika dia menyebut kan nama orang yang paling di bencinya. "Sudah ku duga. Yang terakhir, bukan?"

Satsuki dengan cepat mengangguk.

Melihat itu, Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Apa karena itu juga kau berubah? Kau tahu...tiba-tiba menjadi orang baik. Lebih mendukung si Kapten itu dari pada adik mu sendiri. Aku merasa terkhianati." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

Satsuki memberikan tatapan teduh pada saudara satu-satunya. "Aku bukannya membela Naruto. Semua yang ku lakukan belakangan ini bukan hanya untuk dia. Tapi, untuk mu juga. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mu jika kau terus-terusan kabur."

"Anee-chan!" Bentak Sasuke. "Aku sudah besar. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri. Kau dan Kakek tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula, kau juga dulu sering kabur dengan ku. Semenjak ada 'dia' kau mulai berubah. "

"Aku khawatir karena kau adik ku. Keluarga ku satu-satunya selain Kakek. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada mu, Suke." Ucap Satsuki dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap sendu wajah kakaknya yang memasang wajah khawatir. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Satsuki akan selalu menyayanginya.

Satsuki menangkup kedua pipi putih Sasuke. "Nee-chan minta maaf, ya karena sudah membentak mu."

"Ya. Aku juga minta maaf." Bisik Sasuke lirih.

"Baiklah. Untuk menghibur adik kesayangan ku ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain besok?"

"Nee-chan tahu aku tidak suka keramaian. Kenapa mau membawa ku ke sana?" Tanya Sasuke heran dengan sikap tidak biasa Satsuki.

"Ayolah. Kita punya uang banyak. Apapun bisa kita lakukan. Tapi, sampai sekarang, ke taman bermain pun tidak pernah. Kali ini saja, Suke." Pinta Satsuki membujuk seorang yang dingin seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap _puppy eyes_ milik kakaknya ragu. Walau bagaimanapun, dia masih anti dengan yang namanya keramaian. Di lain sisi, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan kakak semata wayangnya.

"Sasuke." Panggilan pelan dari arah depan membuat Sasuke bangun dari melamunnya.

"Hn?"

"Ponsel mu berdering dari tadi."

Pemuda bersurai raven itu melihat ke atas meja di mana dia meletakkan ponsel pintarnya. Suara Jason Miraz mengalun dari ponselnya. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan segera menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang di kenalnya.

"Hn."

"..."

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan ikut."

"..."

KLIK

Sasuke memandang ponselnya lama hingga akhirnya dia berbalik dengan cepat. "Apa tawaran mu masih berlaku?"

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang luas terlihat sedikit gelap. Hanya sebagian ruangan yang terlihat bercahaya walau samar. Sinar rembulan dalam bentuk penuh tidak sanggup menyinari tempat itu karena terlindungi oleh tirai jendela. Sebuah sofa tunggal yang menghadap jendela di isi oleh seseorang. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia menunduk memandangi sebuah gambar yang seperti foto keluarga.

CKLEK

Pintu yang ada di belakang orang tadi terbuka. Memperlihat kan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke dengan warna kulit sedikit lebih pucat. Tatapan matanya lurus ke arah seseorang yang masih betah dengan posisinya.

"Dua minggu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke akan datang berpartisipasi." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Dan pastikan dia mati." Balas orang itu yang ternyata seorang pria.

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

TRING TRING TRING

Bunyi itu terdengar di sebuah kamar tempat Shukaku istirahat. Dia yang sedang membersihkan senjatanya, segera melihat komputer mini yang di letakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Dia lalu mengambil benda itu dan melihat isinya. Sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang bernama Sai terlihat. Setelah bunyi benda itu berhenti, terlihat beberapa tulisan yang ternyata percakapan antara Sasuke dan seseorang yang bernama Sai.

Shukaku segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar sang Kapten. Namun, belum sempat dia berbelok menuju tangga, dia sudah melihat Naruto berdiri sendirian di tepi kolam renang. Dia lalu menghampiri Naruto dan memanggilnya.

"Kapten."

Naruto berbalik dan melihat Shukaku berdiri di pintu. "Hn?"

"Dua minggu lagi dia keluar. Seseorang bernama Sai menghubunginya tadi." Balas Shukaku.

"Sai? Siapa dia? Bukannya Juugo yang biasa menghubunginya?"

"Aku kurang tahu, Kapten. Nomor ini sudah ada di kontaknya."

"Cari tahu sebelum waktu dua minggu habis."

"Siap, Kapten."

.

.

.

Saat ini yang paling di nantikan oleh Satsuki. Sepulang sekolah jam dua siang, dia akan pergi dengan Sasuke ke taman bermain terkenal di Jepang. Mereka sudah bicara dengan Kakashi saat sarapan pagi tadi. Sekarang tinggal bicara dengan Naruto. Dia juga ingin membatalkan rencana nonton film nanti sore menjadi pergi ke taman bermain.

Saat ini, dia dan adiknya sedang menunggu Naruto. Tadi dia sudah menyuruh pelayan memanggil Naruto. Namun, sudah sepuluh menit menunggu, yang di tunggu juga belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Hey, Bocah. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat sebelum gerbang sekolah kalian di tutup." Ucap Nagato sinis.

"Yah, kalian pikir Kapten mau menuruti keinginan kalian yang kekanakan. Mimpi saja sana." Komentar pedas di berikan oleh Sasori.

Sasuke mendelik sinis pada duo _red hair_ itu. "Bisakah kalian diam? Dari pada berkomentar yang tidak jelas, sebaiknya kalian panggil Kapten gila kalian." Perintah Sasuke kasar.

Duo _red hair_ itu saling bertatapan sebelum tertawa terbahak. "Uhhhh, takyut." Ejek mereka.

"Kalian..."

"Sasuke-sama, Satsuki-sama. Sebaiknya Anda berdua segera bergegas sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup. Nanti biar saya sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya pada Uzumaki-sama." Ucap Kakashi menawar kan bantuan.

Satsuki menatap pintu utama sejenak, sebelum mengalihkannya pada Kakashi. "Baiklah. Tolong sampaikan padanya, Kakashi. Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Satsuki dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Naruto sedang melakukan _push up_ di dekat kolam renang. Tubuhnya yang hanya di balut celana training hitam tanpa atasan menampilkan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat menunjukan seberapa seksi seorang Naruto. Sudah dua jam dia berolahraga. Mulai dari yang ringan sampai yang berat. Wajahnya tidak terlihat lelah. Mungkin karena suasana yang sejuk membuatnya tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Keadaan hening dan tenang tanpa gangguan dari rekannya yang _childish_ membuat Naruto semakin semangat olahraga. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Suara tapak kaki yang mendekat membuat Naruto terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia bisa melihat Kakashi mendekatinya dengan seorang pelayan yang membawa troli.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-sama." Sapa Kakashi sopan dengan menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Pagi."

Kakashi segera menuang kan teh yang ada di teko ke dalam cangkir. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang kini duduk di kursi santai. Naruto menerima cangkir itu dalam diam dan meminum isinya sedikit.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot, Hatake-san. Aku bisa sarapan di rumah utama nanti." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, Uzumaki-sama. Bagaimanapun, ini sudah menjadi tugas saya." Jawab Kakashi sembari menyerah kan sepiring _sandwich._ "Uzumaki-sama?" Panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?" Naruto menerima piring itu dengan mata yang tertuju pada Kakashi.

"Bolehkah saya minta tolong?"

"Selagi aku mampu akan aku tolong."

"Maukah Anda menemani Uchiha kembar ke taman bermain?"

.

.

.

Shukaku duduk tenang memandangi jendela kelasnya. Suara kicauan burung membuat perasaannya tenang. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sebab...

"KYAAA, Sasuke-Sama."

"_I Love You_, Sasuke-sama."

"Menikahlah dengan ku...(?)"

"Suki-chan. Kau semakin cantik..."

"Kencanlah dengan ku, Suki-chan..."

...kedatangan duo Uchiha yang sangat mengganggu. Shukaku hanya melirik kecil duo Uchiha di depannya. Setelah itu menatap kembali pemandanagn sebelumnya. Dalam hati dia merutuki nasibnya yang sangat naas. Harus bersembunyi saat mengirim pesan untuk Naruto. Tidak bisa seenaknya saat di paviliun. Dan lain sebagainya yang bisa membuat tiga temannya tertawa menghina. Shukaku tidak tahu kalau tiga temannya sering di hukum oleh Naruto saat di paviliun.

.

.

.

"Maukah Anda menemani Uchiha kembar ke taman bermain?"

Naruto menghentikan suapannya saat mendengar permohonan Kakashi. "Aku tidak suka tempat ramai." Ucapnya tegas.

"Sasuke-sama juga tidak suka." Balas Kakashi cepat.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hatake-san. Tugas ku disini hanya menjaga mereka dan memastikan keselamatan mereka. Dua anak buah ku sudah ku tugas kan untuk mengantar jemput mereka. Dan satu lagi di sekolah. Jadi, biar..."

"Saya harap Anda mau mengerti Uzumaki-sama." Ujar Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto. "Mereka berdua tidak pernah bepergian ke taman bermain. Mereka selalu kesepian. Bahkan Madara-sama tidak memberi izin Uchiha kembar pergi bersama temannya yang lain. Dia terlalu menjaga mereka setelah kematian Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama."

Naruto menatap Kakashi dalam diam. Dia tahu penjelasan kepala pelayan itu masih panjang.

"Saya tahu ada tiga rekan Anda yang menjaga mereka di tambah dua puluh pengawal. Tapi, mereka tidak akan menikmati liburan ini jika banyak mata yang mengawasi. Saya bukan meremehkan kemampuan rekan Anda, Uzumaki-sama. Tapi, saya hanya berharap dengan Anda ikut serta menjaga mereka tanpa terlalu diawasi oleh dua puluh pengawal akan membuat mereka bisa menikmati masa remaja mereka."

Kakashi menatap Naruto yang masih menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi dari pria di depannya. Wajah pria itu masih datar tanpa tersentuh akan penjelasannya. Mungkin, sia-sia saja dia menawarkan bantuan pada...

"Jam berapa?"

"Hah?"

"Ck, jam berapa mereka pergi ke taman bermain?"

Kakashi memberikan senyuman lega setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Setelah pulang sekolah mereka langsung ke Fuji Q Highland. Saya harap Anda mau menjaga mereka nanti."

"Hn."

Setelah mendengar gumaman Naruto, Kakashi dan pelayan yang bersamanya tadi segera pamit undur diri untuk kembali ke rumah utama. Sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk diam di sana menikmati sarapannya. Setelah sarapannya habis, dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim kan sms kepada Shukaku.

'_**Awasi terus mereka. Jika mereka membahas tentang pergi ke taman bermain, kau harus memaksa mereka untuk mengajak mu.'**_

.

.

.

Satsuki menatap jendela di sampingnya lesu. Sensei di depannya pun tidak di perhatikan olehnya. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Memikirkan apakah Kakashi berhasil mengajak seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang notabene sangat dingin padanya.

"...Baiklah anak-anak. Sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kita. Kerjakan tugas halaman 50-52 dan besok siang kumpulkan di atas meja kantor saya."

Ah, bahkan Satsuki tidak sadar kalau sensei di depannya sudah selesai mengajar.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan bingung. Seingatnya, Satsuki bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melamun saat pelajaran di mulai. Dia akan serius memperhatikan guru menerang kan. Padahal, semua orang sangat tahu kalau Uchiha itu jenius. Tapi, kenapa sekarang semua hal itu keluar dari jalur seorang Uchiha Satsuki?

"Menurut mu, dia akan ikut?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar dari seorang Satsuki yang membuat pemuda tampan itu kaget.

Jadi, permasalahan yang membuat kakaknya sampai melamun di kelas itu adalah si kapten brengsek itu. Pantas saja.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan tetap pergi ke sana walaupun tanpa dia. Lagi pula, aku sudah mengajak anak yang lain untuk bermain ke sana."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku sangat berharap kalau dia mau ikut."

"Dia sudah dewasa, Nee-chan. Dia pasti sangat tidak ingin ke taman bermain mengingat usianya yang sekarang."

Satsuki mendesah lelah mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Siapa saja yang kau ajak?"

Sasuke mengingat-ingat teman yang di ajak ke taman bermain. "Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Juugo, Suiget..."

"Suigetsu?" Desis Satsuki kesal. "Kenapa kau mengajak dia? Lagi pula, nama yang kau sebut kan semua adalah anak lelaki. Aku seorang perempuan, Otouto. Seharusnya kau mengajak seorang perempuan juga."

"Anee-chan ku tersayang. Aku mengajak mereka karena aku kenal mereka. Sedang kan perempuan gila di sini tidak ku kenali."

"Oh, ya? Sakura dan Ino mau kau kemana kan?" Tanya Satsuki mengejek.

"_Well_, aku bahkan tidak ingat dengan mereka berdua." Balas Sasuke menyeringai. "Terserah mu mau mengajak siapa. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut?"

.

.

.

Shukaku menatap bosan guru di depannya. Sesekali dia menguap menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Semenjak menjadi pengawas di sekolah, dia harus bangun lebih pagi. Bersiap-siap ke sekolah di antar oleh Genma dengan mobil Naruto. Jika dia berangkat di jam yang sama dengan Uchiha kembar, bisa ketahuan kalau dia adalah mata-mata yang di kirim Naruto untuk mengawasi mereka berdua. Pria bersurai pirang itu bisa menghukumnya dengan sangat keras nanti.

"Hoam..." Sekali lagi dia menguap. Matanya sudah sangat merah. Padahal dia sudah tidur sebentar di UKS. Tapi, kantuk masih saja menyerangnya.

Di tolehkannya matanya ke teman sebangkunya. Nara Shikamaru, selalu tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan sekarang ini masih tidur. Tidak peduli dengan guru yang ada di depan. Memang di akui oleh Shukaku kalau Shikamaru pintar. Tapi, tidak perlu juga kan setiap saat tidur di kelas. Apa jangan-jangan dia mengantuk karena ketularan Shikamaru?

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Getaran di celananya segera menyadarkan pikiran absurdnya mengenai Shikamaru. Dia lalu mengambil benda bergetar yang ada di sakunya. Matanya segera melihat benda yang ternyata ponsel itu.

_One Message For You_

KLIK

'_**Awasi terus mereka. Jika mereka membahas tentang pergi ke taman bermain, kau harus memaksa mereka untuk mengajak mu.'**_

TENG TENG TENG

Tidak berapa dia membaca pesan dari Naruto, bunyi bel tanda pergantian jam belajar berbunyi.

"...Baiklah anak-anak. Sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kita. Kerjakan tugas halaman 50-52 dan besok siang kumpulkan di atas meja kantor saya."

Shukaku menyimpan kembali ponselnya saat mendengar suara guru di depannya. Wajahnya seketika suram saat guru itu menyebutkan kata 'tugas'. Oh, yeah. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak di sukai Shukaku. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugas dari gurunya yang menggunung. Belum lagi saat mendapat tugas berkelompok yang harus di kerjakan bersama. Dia harus pintar mengelak saat kebagian mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya.

"Suigetsu?"

Shukaku langsung menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara desisan pelan yang ternyata masih sanggup di dengarnya dari arah depan. Dia tentu tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari Satsuki yang sepertinya terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengajak dia? Lagi pula, nama yang kau sebut kan semua adalah anak lelaki. Aku seorang perempuan, Otouto. Seharusnya kau mengajak seorang perempuan juga."

Shukaku mengerutkan alisnya. Jangan-jangan...mereka merencanakan siapa saja yang ikut ke taman bermain seperti yang di beritahukan oleh Naruto.

"Anee-chan ku tersayang. Aku mengajak mereka karena aku kenal mereka. Sedang kan perempuan gila di sini tidak ku kenali."

"Oh, ya? Sakura dan Ino mau kau kemana kan?"

"_Well_, aku bahkan tidak ingat dengan mereka berdua. Terserah mu mau mengajak siapa. Aku tidak keberatan."

Ini bisa menjadi kesempatannya untuk ikut. Walaupun dia tidak tahu inti pembahasan mereka. Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Dan kata-kata itu...

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut?"

...langsung mengalir dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Nagato duduk di dalam mobil sambil mendengar musik rok kesukaan mereka. Menganggukan kepala mereka seolah-olah merekalah yang menyanyikannya. Sedang kan pengawal yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sangat maklum melihat sikap dari rekan mereka selama sebulan ini. Gaya mereka sangat nyentrik dan brutal. Namun, segera berubah jika di hadapkan langsung dengan Naruto.

Mereka sangat tahu seberapa tegasnya seorang Naruto. Mereka bahkan sudah pernah di hukum oleh pria pirang itu. Dan mereka tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

TRING TRING

Ponsel Nagato berbunyi ketika dia masih asyik mendengarkan musik. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, dia langsung saja menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha..."

"Asyik mendengar kan musik, Nagato?"

DEG

Tubuh Nagato terasa membeku saat mendengar suara itu. Dengan kaku dia mematikan radio mobil mereka diiringi suara protes Sasori. "Kau ini, Naga. Seenaknya saja..."

"Ternyata Sasori juga asyik dengan lagu di radio itu."

Suara bariton tegas terdengar dari _loudspeaker_ ponsel Nagato. Mata Sasori seketika membulat horor. "Ka-Kapten?"

"Ingatkan aku nanti untuk memberikan kalian hukuman."

GLEK

'Mampus.' Pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Panggil Raido. Aku ingin bicara padanya."

"Ha'i."

Nagato segera keluar meninggalkan atmosfir berat yang terasa di dalam mobil. Dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju Raido yang berada tidak jauh dari mobilnya bersama pengawal yang lain. "Raido."

Raido melihat Nagato yang sedang berkeringat dingin. Dia menerima ponsel dari pemuda itu dengan wajah bingung. "Kau kenapa, Nagato?"

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa. Kapten ingin bicara dengan mu."

Terjawab sudah kenapa wajah Nagato sepanik itu. Dia dan temannya yang lain hanya menahan senyum. Dengan berdehem singkat, dia meletakan ponsel Nagato di telinganya. "Halo."

"Raido. Pain akan kesana untuk membawa separuh pengawal mu."

"Untuk apa, Kapten?"

"Mereka harus menyisiri taman bermain yang akan di datangi oleh Uchiha kembar. Ku harap kau segera memilih beberap orang yang akan di bawa oleh pain."

"Baik, Kapten."

KLIK

Raido memandang Nagato penuh dengan rasa humor. Sedangkan Nagato hanya menatap pria itu penasaran. "Apa yang di katakan Kapten?"

"Pain nanti datang untuk membawa separuh pasukan ke taman bermain. Aku harus memilih siapa saja yang akan ikut dengan Pain." Balas Raido sembari menyerah kan ponsel Nagato.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Nagato sembari menerima ponselnya kembali.

"Untuk memeriksa taman bermain itu."

"Mau ku bantu?"

Raido segera menggeleng kan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kau temani Sasori. Biar aku yang memilihnya."

Nagato meninggalkan Raido yang sibuk memilih pasukan yang ikut dengan Pain. Dia lalu masuk ke mobil di ikuti tatapan penuh penasaran dari Sasori.

"Apa?" Tanya Nagato saat Sasori melihtanya lekat.

"Ck, jangan berlagak bodoh, Nagato? Apa yang di katakan Kapten?"

"Kapten menyruh Raido memilih beberapa orang untuk ikut dengan Pain."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk di ajak ke taman bermain. Bagaimanapun, Kapten harus memastikan kalau Uchiha kembar dalam keadaan aman di manapun mereka berada."

"Menurut mu..." Sasori mengalihkan pandangaannya ke gedung sekolah. "...Kapten ikut ke sana?"

"Dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian seperti itu."

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu singkat.

.

.

.

Duo _red hair_ sedang menunggu di luar mobil menanti Uchiha kembar. Kedipan mata di layangkan oleh mereka saat melihat pelajar THS memandang mereka dengan wajah kagum. 'Ah, enaknya menjadi orang tampan.' Pikir gila mereka.

"Apa mata kalian tidak bisa di jaga sedikit saja?" Pertanyaan penuh nada sindiran terdengar dari depan mereka. Dan mereka sangat hapal suara siapa itu.

"Wah, Sasuke-sama sudah keluar. Mau jalan sekarang atau nanti?" Ejek Nagato dengan cengiran jahil.

"Tentu saja jalan sekarang, Nagato-san." Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, melainkan Sasori. Membuat Sasuke menggeram mendengar nada mengejek dari pria bersurai merah itu.

"Biasakah kita jalan sekarang saja? Bertengkar dengan kalian tidak ada gunanya." Komentar Sasuke pedas.

Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, teman-teman Uchiha bungsu itu segera beranjak menuju mobil masing-masing. Yah, kecuali satu orang.

Satsuki menatap orang itu sebelum masuk ke mobil. "Kenapa kau berdiam diri di sana, Shukaku? Bukannya kau mau ikut?"

Shukaku menatap Satsuki dengan datar. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin ikut mobil kalian saja."

Sasuke menggeram marah. "Jangan seenaknya!" Bentaknya.

Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya miris. "Aku kasihan pada mu. Kau boleh menumpang."

Shukaku memberi seringai penuh arti. "Terima..."

"Hey! Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun satu mobil dengan ku." Sahut Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke. Kami tidak butuh izin mu. Selagi Kapten kami masih Naruto, tidak ada satupun diantara kalian berdua bisa menghalangi kami melakukan apapun." Balas Sasori superior. Dia lalu menatap Shukaku. "Masuk dan buat diri mu senyaman mungkin."

Shukaku dengan santai masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Uchiha kembar menatap tajam duo _red hair_ itu ganas.

Nagato menatap duo Uchiha penuh humor. "Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Taman bermain sudah menunggu kalian."

Uchiha bungsu ingin membalas ucapan mengejek Nagato. Namun, segera di hentikan oleh kakaknya. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Menanggapi mereka akan menghabisi waktu."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Apa yang di ucapkan saudaranya itu memang benar. Akan menghabisi waktu jika menanggapi duo di depannya ini. Dia lalu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia bisa melihat Shukaku yang sedang duduk santai dengan seringai puas.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada dua pengawal yang tidak tunduk pada kalian." Ucapnya.

Sasuke melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. "Ya, dan akan kau lihat mereka akan merasakan akibatnya." Balasnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"_Well_, aku sangat menantikannya."

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke Fuji Q Highland memakan waktu sejam lebih. Selama perjalanan itu, Uchiha bersudara hanya bisa memutar mata malas melihat tingkah kedua pengawal mereka. Apalagi di tambah Shukaku yang biasanya bersikap _cool_ dan menyebalkan kini malah ikut-ikutan gila bersama duo _red hair_.

Lagu _Buttons_ menggema di dalam mobil. Tiga orang yang satu mobil dengan Uchiha kembar bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang di bawakan oleh penyanyi cantik The Pussycats Dolls. Bergoyang tidak beraturan seolah mereka berada di ruangan karaoke.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Suara _fals_ kalian membuat telinga ku sakit." Teriak Satsuki. Apa yang di lakukannya memang jauh dari kebiasaannya. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbicara pelan jika musik yang di nyalakan sangat kencang. Bahkan orang-orang yang di luar bisa mendengar.

_Hell,_ setelah ini dia harus minum air jahe.

Shukaku menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak bisa, Satsuki-chan. Musiknya sangat enak."

"Dan penyanyinya juga _hot_." Tambah Nagato sembari menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Ck..." Yang bisa di lakukan Satsuki hanya berdecak sinis. Dia lalu memandang adiknya yang ternyata sedang tidur dengan memakai headphone. "Pantas saja dia tidak terganggu. Telinganya sudah di tutup rapat." Ia mendesah lelah. "Berarti aku harus siap-siap ke THT nanti." Ucapnya pasrah.

.

.

.

"Sasuke. Ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Sasuke sedikit menggeliat saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menggoyang tubuhnya. Dia lalu membuka matanya dan seorang gadis yang mirip dengannyalah yang pertama kali terlihat. "Anee-chan?"

Satsuki tersenyum saat mendengar suara serak Sasuke. "Kita sudah sampai. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?"

"Kapan kita sampai?" Tanya Uchiha bungsu pelan. Tenggorokannya masih sedikit sakit.

"Baru saja. Ayo keluar."

Uchiha kembar itu segera keluar dari mobil. Di depan mereka terlihat gerbang untuk masuk ke taman bermain. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Teman-temannya sudah berkumpul untuk masuk. Termasuk yang menumpang dengannya tadi.

"Perasaan ku saja atau pengawal kita memang agak berkurang?"

Pertanyaan di sebelahnya membuat Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ya. Saat di sekolah tadi juga aku merasakannya." Dia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Mana duo jahil itu?" Tanyanya saat tidak melihat Sasori dan Nagato di sekitar mereka.

Satsuki mendengus. "Mereka langsung pergi entah kemana saat sampai." Gerutunya. Dia masih kesal mengingat tingkah tiga pria di mobilnya. "Aku kesal pada mereka. Terutama pada Shukaku." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Gadis itu lalu menceritakan pengalamannya selama menempuh perjalanan ke taman bermain. "Begitulah. Aku kesal pada mereka. Sepertinya aku akan per..."

Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap kakaknya yang memandang belakangnya dengan mata berbinar. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, dia mengikuti arah pandangan kakaknya. Dan seseorang yang tidak di sangka muncul di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Mobil LaFerrari adalah salah satu mobil termahal di dunia. Supercar ini memiliki mesin 800HP dan memiliki kecepatan 0-100 kilometer per jam dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik. Mobil buatan Italia ini di jual terbatas. Dan sekarang mobil itu ada di Jepang. Meluncur mulus menunjukkan kehebatannya di depan orang-orang yang kini menatap kagum. Dan orang yang membawa mobil itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sang Kapten tampan idaman semua wanita dan di sukai oleh Uchiha Satsuki.

Mobil itu segera berhenti setelah sampai di Fuji Q Highland. Si pengemudi langsung keluar setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Kali ini, dia memakai pakaian yang membuat semua orang tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Celana jeans warna hitam, kemeja putih agak ketat yang menampil kan otot tubuhnya yang mempesona dengan lengan yang di gulung sebatas siku. Sepatu pantofel casual berwarna hitam menutupi kakinya, serta kacamata hitam yang menyempurnakan penampilannya. Jadi, apa tanggapan kalian? _So sexy_!

Dia dengan langkah cepat menuju gerbang taman bermain. Di sana sudah menunggu Pain dan sepuluh pengawal yang di siapkan Raido. Mereka segera memberikan _salute_ pada pria _awesome_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Pain?" Tanyanya datar pada rekannya.

"Sudah di periksa semua, Kapten. Saya juga sudah melihat titik-titik CCTV di pasang. Saya akan ke ruang pengawas untuk pemantauan lebih lanjut." Lapor pria penuh tindikan itu.

"Bagus. Ku harap kau bisa fokus. Kita sekarang ada di taman bermain. Jadi, jangkauan pengamatan mu harus lebih luas lagi. Jika ada hal yang aneh, segera beritahu."

"Siap, Kapten."

Naruto lalu menatap sepuluh orang di belakang Pain. "Kalian semua segera menyebar di tempat tertentu. Awasi orang-orang sekitar."

"Siap, Kapten."

"Bubar."

Sebelas orang itu segera pergi dari sana menuju pos masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto tetap berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu kedatangan Uchiha kembar.

Naruto menatap taman bermain itu dengan pikiran melayang. Kilasan masa lalu kembali hadir menemuinya. Taman bermain adalah salah satunya. Walaupun bukan tempat ini yang sering di kunjungi. Setidaknya, tempat yang bernama taman bermain bukan hanya ada di Jepang. Inilah salah satu alasan Naruto membenci keramaian. Karena dia akan terus di ingatkan sebuah kenangan yang ingin sekali di lupakannya

"Kapten."

Panggilan di belakangnya menarik Naruto dari lamunan. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah panggilan itu. "Hn?"

Dua wujud berbentuk manusia berdiri tegak di depannya. Mereka berdua lalu memberikan _salute _pada Naruto.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Naruto tegas.

Nagato menunjuk arah belakangnya. "Di sana. Sedang berkumpul bersama temannya. Ada Shukaku juga." Jelasnya.

"Bagus. Terus dampingi mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Shukaku?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja dia bersenang-senang." Seringai tipis terpasang di bibir Naruto melihat wajah melongo kedua rekannya. "Dia akan ikut bermain dengan mereka. Akan sangat mencurigakan kalau sampai dia yang harus bermain malah asyik mengawasi Uchiha kembar. Dia juga harus mewaspadai Shikamaru. Anak itu sangat jenius di usianya yang relatif muda. Kalau Shukaku lengah sedikit, dia bisa ketahuan."

Nagato memasang wajah memelas. "Kami juga ingin bermain, Kapten."

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Nagato.

"Tidak." Naruto melihat mereka menunduk. "Aku akan menghukum kalian jika lengah." Ancamnya singkat.

Sontak duo _red hair_ itu bersemangat. "Siap, Kapten."

.

.

.

Satsuki memandang kagum pria yang ada di dekat gerbang. Rasanya dia ingin terbang ke sana menemui sang pangeran. Dalam khayalannya, Naruto menunggangi kuda putih dengan pakaian khas kerajaan. Menemuinya yang sedang menunggu di bawah pohon Sakura. Tangannya segera terjulur saat melihat si pangeran mendekat dengan mengulurkan tangan kiri. Seolah mengajaknya untuk ikut menunggangi kuda perkasa itu.

CTAK

"Oi, bangun!"

"KYAAA..."

DUAK

.

.

.

"KYAAA..."

Naruto dan duo _red hair_ menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Satsuki. Wajah mereka terlihat panik. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Uchiha sulung itu. Namun, apa yang di lihat tidak sesuai pemikiran.

"Kalian beli tiket. Biar aku yang urus mereka." Perintahnya pada dua orang di depannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju TKP. Bisa di lihat olehnya, Shukaku yang mengadu kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau menendang kaki ku?" Tanya Shukaku dengan ringisan pelan.

"Itu karena wajah mu sangat dekat dengan ku." Bentak Satsuki.

Shukaku mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak akan dekat dengan mu kalau tidak kau peluk." Jelasnya sinis.

Sontak wajah Satsuki memerah mendengarnya. Apalagi di saksikan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. "Jangan berbohong, Shukaku." Desisnya marah.

"Yang lain bisa membuktikannya." Shukaku memandang temannya yang lain. "Benarkan teman-teman?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman superior.

Gadis itu bisa melihat semua temannya mengangguk.

"Kau juga bisa menanyakannya langsung pada adik mu." Tunjuk Shukaku pada pemuda yang ada di sebelah Satsuki.

Gadis itu baru sadar kalau ada adiknya di sebelah. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang datar kakaknya. "Aku benci mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, semua ucapannya benar. Nee-chan duluan yang memeluknya."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa bisa...?"

"Ada apa ini?"

Ah, sang pangeran muncul.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap orang-orang di depannya datar. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan memuja yang di layangkan beberapa gadis remaja teman Satsuki. "Bisa jelaskan pada ku yang terjadi di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada perintah yang jelas.

Shukaku menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya mengalami sedikit masalah." Matanya menatap lekat Naruto. "Anda siapa, ya?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Aku pengawal Uchiha kembar." Jelasnya. Bisa di lihatnya Sasuke menatapnya sinis. "Dari pada kalian berdiri tidak jelas di sini, sebaiknya kalian segera masuk." Lanjutnya.

Semua orang menyetujui usul Naruto. Mereka segera berjalan masuk ke taman bermain yang memang terkenal di Jepang.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya pengawal setampan itu." Bisik Ino pelan pada Satsuki.

"Hn."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku bukan _stalker_, Ino."

"Ku pikir kau tahu."

Kali ini, pertanyaan Ino tidak di jawab oleh Satsuki. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kan pujian yang di tujukan pada Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan datang ke sini. Apa yang di lakukan Kakashi sehingga Naruto mau ke taman bermain?

'Ah, apapun itu. Sebaiknya aku menikmati acara kami sekarang. Siapa tahu nanti ada waktu yang pas untuk berduaan dengan Naruto.' Pikirnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap wahana di depannnya bosan. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap teman-temannya yang lebih memilih taman bermain. Padahal mereka bisa saja pergi kemanapun. Kadang dia berpikir, kenapa dia sampai mau di ajak kemari. Ah, Sasuke lupa. Dia terpaksa ikut karena ada perjanjian dengan Satsuki. Jika bukan karena ajakan Sai, dia tidak akan pergi ke tempat gila seperti ini.

Sebuah tangan terjulur memberikan minuman kaleng dingin. Dia menerima kaleng itu tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang memberikan. Dia sangat tahu itu tangan siapa. Itu adalah tangan kakak kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak bermain?" Tanya Satsuki lembut.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Sasuke menatap kakaknya lekat. "Nee-chan kenapa duduk di sini?"

"Hah..." Desahan malas terdengar dari bibir tipis Satsuki. "...Tadinya aku asyik bermain dengan Ino dan Sakura. Tapi, aku melihat Naruto sendirian. Jadi, aku mengikutinya dan sekarang kehilangan jejak."

"Kau tidak berbakat, Nee-chan. Lagi pula, carilah seorang pemuda. Bukan paman-paman seperti Naruto."

Satsuki mencubit pinggang adiknya pelan. "Kau ini. Naruto itu tampan tahu. Buktinya dia bisa seseksi ini saat keluar dari mansion."

Pemuda onix itu mengelus bekas cubitan kakaknya. "Iya. Tapi, jangan di cubit juga, kan?"

"_Sorry_."

Keheningan melanda mereka. Entah kenapa, setelah pembicaraan tadi, tidak ada lagi topik yang mereka bahas. Bagi mereka, rasa hening ini membuat nyaman. Mereka menikmati hembusan angin yang menyentuh wajah mereka.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengejar Naruto?"

Satsuki menoleh pada adik kesayangannya. Dia memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Sasuke. "Tidak. aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Entah kenapa, aku selalu ingin bersamanya. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta."

"Menggelikan."

"Tidak akan menggelikan jika kau merasakannya. Mungkin karena kau belum pernah mengalaminya. Aku harap kau akan menemukan cinta sejati mu."

"Tsk..."

"Baiklah. Dari pada kita seperti orang bodoh di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala?"

"Tidak!" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ayolah, Otouto. Naik sekali tidak akan membunuh mu." Rayu Satsuki.

"Tid..."

"Aku akan memberitahu Naruto tentang rencana mu kalau kau berani menolak ku." Ancam gadis itu memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendnegus kasar mendengar ancaman kakaknya. "_Fine_. Hanya sekali ini. Jika kau meminta lagi, akan ku tolak. Mengerti?"

"Osh." Teriak Satsuki semangat. "Jadi, ayo kita mengantri."

Kedua bersaudara itu pergi dengan langkah riang menuju antrian bianglala. Ah, mungkin harus di ralat. Yang satu dengan langkah malas dan yang satu lagi bersemangat. Sasuke menatap bianglala di depannya. Rasa ngeri terpancar tiba-tiba pada matanya. Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh? Bagaimana kalau bianglalanya tiba-tiba hancur, rusak, goyang atau apapun itu? Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Mau kabur tidak bisa. Janjinya pada Sai sudah terucap. Dan hanya dengan menuruti kemauan kakaknya dia bisa kabur nanti.

Antrian bianglala sangat panjang. Maklum saja, bianglala salah satu wahana permainan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan yang indah jika berada di puncak. Apalagi untuk sepasang kekasih. Namun, akan lebih romantis saat metahari akan terbenam. Dan melakukannya sambil berciuman. Semua orang pasti mengharapkan hal itu.

Termasuk Satsuki. Bianglala adalah salah satu rencana yang akan di lakukannya jika berduaan dengan Naruto. Tapi, rencana itu gagal saat pria beriris _shappier_ itu menghilang.

Antrian itu semkain dekat dengan Uchiha kembar. Tidak butuh lama, giliran mereka yang naik.

Bianglala itu berputar lama pada awalnya. Namun, semakin lama semakin cepat sesuai dengan ketentuan yang di terapkan oleh taman bermain.

Bianglala yang di tempati duo Uchiha itu berhenti searah jarum jam sembilan.

"Habis ini kita akan berhenti arah jam 12. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat pemandangan indah ini. Hah, coba saja kalau ada Naruto."

Dan Sasuke lebih memilih diam. Keringat di dahinya sudah banyak mengalir.

Bianglala bergerak kembali untuk berputar.

Dan...

Berhenti lagi tepat searah jarum jam 12.

DEG

Jantung Sasuke berdebar tidak karuan. Keringatnya semakin banyak mengalir.

Inilah salah satu kelemahan Sasuke. Dia sangat takut dengan yang namanya ketinggian. Selama ini dia selalu merahasiakannya. Dia tingak ingin kelemahannya di ketahui. Bahkan pada Satsuki sendiri.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Satsuki yang heran melihat tingkah adiknya segera bertanya.

"Aku...aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Sasuke ragu.

"Kau pucat Sasuke. Apa kau sakit?"

Gelengan kepala yang di dapat Satsuki.

"Atau kau... Astaga! Jangan katakan kalau kau phobia ketinggian." Seru gadis itu tidak percaya.

"..."

Diam berarti iya.

"Kenapa kau rahasiakan pada kami?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kelemahan ku di ketahui." Balasnya pelan.

"Kalau kau bilang sebelumnya, aku tidak akan memaksa mu." Ucap Satsuki gemas. "Tapi, saat kau kabur...kau memanjat tembok, kan?" Dia bisa melihat adiknya mengangguk. "Bukannya kau phobia?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini bisa di namakan phobia atau bukan. Yang pasti, jika berhadapan dengat ketinggian saat ini, aku sangat takut. Jika di hadapkan dengan tembok, aku berani. Ap..."

KRAK

"KYAAAA..."

**TBC dulu ye... **

**Wokeh, sepertinya Ane g' jadi buat sampai empat chapter. Soalnya ada beberapa tambahan adegan lagi. He...he...**

**Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya. Kenapa adegan Narusasunya sedikit. **_**Well**_**, adegan Narusasunya baru di mulai chapie depan. Makanya Ane g' bisa selesaikan empat chapter. Apalagi, chapienya g' bisa panjang-panjang. Banyak kegiatan sih.#authorplinplan.**

**Di sini ada adegannya Sai. Tapi, hanya sebatas itu saja. BTW, Ane buat Sai di sini jahat. Tapi, di chapie depan Ane akan buat adegan Sai lebih banyak. Semoga...**

**Buat penggemar Pain, Ane minta maaf karena adegan dia hanya seupil. Nanti pada waktunya juga banyak sama kayak Sai. Hahahahaha...**

**Baiklah, saya akan balas review nya...**

**EthanXel : Kalau masalah konflik, Ane g' bisa bilang sekarang. Biarkan mengalir apa adanya. Kalau pertanyaan terakhir ente sudah Ane jawab di atas. Thanks atas reviewnya...**

**Guest 1 : Lihat saja ke depannya.**

**Haruo13 Takahashi : Penasaran? Tunggu tanggal mainnya.#digamprat.**

**Guest 2 : Ah, slogan ente mengingat kan Ane pada visi misi caleg kemaren. Ente bingung? Sama, Ane juga.#ditembakroket.**

**Shikawa : Ane juga sibuk. #ikutditendang**

**Tenang saja. Banyak cadangan di kompi Ane...**

**Riena Okazaki : Sudah...sudah...sudah...**

**Aicinta : Lihat saja di chapie depan, Ai-chan.**

**Sejenius apapun seorang uke. Masih jeniusan semenya lagi. Buktinya banyak cara buat bawa Sasuke ke ranjang.#salahjawab.**

**Jangan ingatkan Ane tentang hal itu. Sungguh tak sanggup...**

**Narsasforever : Cup...cup...cup...**

**Temeiki Ryu : Ane paling susah buat cerita yang serius. Tapi, sedang Ane usahain. Kalau masalah akatsuki, Ane g' rela mereka muka serius. Nanti, mansion Uchiha sedingin kutub lagi. Ha...**

**Sivanya anggarada : Gantungnya hubungan cinta dengan mu. Membuat ku. UHUK.**

**Maaf kalau suara saya jelek. Tenang aja Sivanya, endingnya tidak empat kok. Terus...#bisikbisik. Jangan panggil Ane senpai. Ane juga masih newbie.**

** : Ini dah lanjut...**

**Special Thanks To :**

**EthanXel, Guest 1, Haruo13 Takahashi, Guest 2, Shikawa, Riena Okazaki, Aicinta, Narsasforever, Temeiki Ryu, Sivanya anggarada, **

**Ok, jika ada yang mau review, bertanya dan apapun itu –asal jangan flame- silahkan saja.**

**Arigatou...**


End file.
